How Things Change
by snow1685
Summary: The two eldest Bennet girls are at college modern day take on Pride and Prejudice. I don't own any characters that you recognise as Jane Austens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Holidays

Lizzy Bennet gazed up at the swirling steam above her. Her dark hair swam around her face in the warm depths of the bath water. She hadn't turned on the fan, and for that she was sure to be reprimanded by the next to use the bathroom, but she so preferred to lay enveloped in the warm atmosphere and drift off with the eddying particles that rose above her.

She ignored the steady thumping on the door caused by one of her younger sisters, and closed her eyes, dropping her head back into the water and letting herself forget the trials and tribulations of daily life. For just a little while.

By the time she had managed to gather up her courage to face the real world again Lydia was about to break down the bathroom door. Lizzy sighed, wrapped a towel around her thick, dark hair and opened the door. Lydia who had been ramming the door with her shoulder nearly tumbled through the now open entrance as Lizzy emerged, and had to pull herself up short before she also knocked over her elder sister.

" What took you so long?" Lydia exclaimed, " I'm going to be late for the movies now!" Lizzy rolled her eyes, flicked on the fan and walked past her sister before she realised that the mirror was all steamed up and was of no use until wiped down.

Walking the length of the hallway Lizzy turned at the last right and collapsed on the bed. Her eldest sister Jane smiled at her in the reflection of the mirror as she finished plaiting her long golden hair.

" I thought Lydia was going to end up flying through that door and unwittingly joining you in the bath for a while there." she joked, placing the brush back on the dresser and walking over to her own bed.

" I can't wait to go back to college." Lizzy murmured, pulling on a navy skirt and a white blouse – the uniform of her holiday job.

Jane laughed, "I never thought I'd hear you say that" Lizzy just rolled her eyes and then laughed with her at the chaos of it all.

Jane and Lizzy normally lived on campus at the college they both attended. They came home for the holidays to see their family and earn some extra money through their holiday jobs. Sometimes they wondered whether it was really worth it.

Besides the eldest two girls, the Bennet family consisted also of three more girls, Mary, Kate and Lydia, as well as their mother and father.

Lizzy loved college and the independence it offered her, but even if she rarely admitted it, she enjoyed coming home as well. Glancing at the clock Lizzy swore and quickly pulled her air into a fast and rather messy bun before grabbing her handbag and running for the front door. Jane followed suit and they both called out a hasty goodbye that was soon lost in the cacophony of the house. Jane reached into her bag and tossed Lizzy the keys to the car as they opened the doors and jumped in. the minute the key was turned in the ignition No Doubt's _'Just a Girl'_ blasted from the stereo.

" Lizzy" Jane berated, while turning down the music until it was at a comfortable listening volume.

" Well what Jane?" Lizzy retorted back, " The words to that song are still relevant today."

" I have no doubt that they are Lizzy, but the fact remains that this is our car to share and my ears do not feel like being accosted with loud music at this time of morning."

Though sisters and alike in some ways, the two eldest Bennet sisters were also very different. Jane was studying Early Childhood Teaching at college while Lizzy studied history, specialising in women's history. They had many of their classes on opposites sides of campus to each other and only saw each other when they met up for lunch, went to parties and of course went to sleep.

Both girls were quite popular and well known for both their beauty and their differing characters, and by and far college was a most agreeable experience for them both.

When Jane had received her scholarship and then the next year Lizzy everyone was very impressed, although their mother was unsure of the values of a higher education as she made it quite clear that she would prefer to see them settle down and secure her some grandchildren.

This fact however didn't stop her from being very proud of their accomplishments and making sure that all the most recent news of their progress and affairs was spread around the town via the grapevine ass soon as she received it.

Since this was the Easter holidays it was only a short break, which suited both girls quite fine as as much as they loved their parents and sisters, they found that these days they could only stand them in small doses.

Lizzy rounded the corner and parked roughly near the guttering to let Jane climb out and walk into the preschool where she worked as a casual. The director loved Jane and made sure that there was a position for her every holidays as she was so good with the children and so friendly with the staff.

Lizzy worked at the library on the next block, where she could be surrounded by books everyday. Both girls found their jobs very agreeable and didn't mind working at all. It provided them with a little extra money for when they went back to college and gave them experience in the fields that they studied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my reviewers, boy you are an inpatient lot. But then I guess I am too. Hope you enjoy, I know they're short but it will be okay, trust me.**

Chapter Two – Fresh Faces

Lizzy sat at the local ice creamery waiting for Jane to finish work, it was their daily meeting place to sit, talk and catch up before having to go home. This day Lizzy was quite anxious for Jane to hurry up as she'd just had some news that she was desperate to share.

Finally Jane arrived, looking a lot more dishevelled then usual, "What happened to you?" Lizzy inquired, stifling a laugh.

" We had the hairdressing kit out today at the preschool and the twins and Kaylee decided that I was the perfect candidate for a new look. I had to keep it in all day, even during lunch in the staff room."

Lizzy smirked, " Ahh the joys of working with young children"

" To tell you the truth they were quite a bit gentler in their styling then the hairdresser at college." Jane remarked, trying to run her fingers through her hair and pull it back into a reasonably neat ponytail, before asking, " How was the library?"

Lizzy shrugged, "Fairly quiet, but that's not what I want to talk about. While I was waiting for you Charlotte rang me with some news!"

Jane smiled, _'how Lizzy liked her news', _" Go on then I know it's killing you ever second that you hold it in"

Lizzy grinned, " There's fresh blood at college"

" There's always fresh blood at college, new people are coming all the time." Jane commented, while trying to decide which ice cream to indulge in

" Yes.." Lizzy continued, " But his new blood is two guys- who by Charlotte's account are quite cute AND quite rich. Flash cars, fancy clothes, the lot.."

Jane decided on her order and looked up, " Are they boarding on campus?"

" Yes" Lizzy responded, " Right across from us. Apparently they are going to be at the party on the first day back too." She waggled her eyebrows and Jane laughed

" Lizzy you are unstoppable. You've had plenty of boyfriends, what ever happened to Tom?"

" Tom" Lizzy began, " Was too much of a male chauvinist pig, and I am sure that he was about to cheat on me. No Jane I am sick of short term relationships that don't go anywhere, I want something more constant."

Jane raised her eyebrows, " What like marriage?"

" No not that constant" Lizzy dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Just something longer than a year, they all seem to get cold feet when it gets to that anniversary, like anything after that is a commitment."

" Anything up to that is still a commitment." Jane reminded

" I know that" Lizzy answered, " But guys are a peculiar species my dear Jane. And they can't seem to stand being with one girl for longer than that in built detonation time."

The waitress came and Jane ordered a chocolate banana split, before looking back at her sister.

" Do you think that these new guys will be any better at relationships then the others? I mean Lizzy there are hundreds of girls at college, what makes you think they would go for us?"

Lizzy was by no means vain, but she did know the popularity that they carried within the college environment. Though Jane was more humble then most even she knew the status she held.

" They very well may not go for us Jane, or we may not go for them. It is still a two way street you know. But at the least it should provide us with some new entertainment during the most boring days. I believe that we shall see quite a bit of them, as besides their living quarters being so close according to Charlotte they are also taking some of our subjects."

Jane smiled, " well we'll just have to see how we go Liz. But right now I believe we're due home. "

Lizzy glanced at her watch and exclaimed at the time, they had been there much longer then she'd thought.

" You watch Jane, I have a feeling about these guys- either one or both of us is going to end up with them."

Jane indulged her sister with a smile before climbing into the car and preparing herself for the raucous which was most likely going to be their home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Going Back

With a mixture of relief and nostalgia, (mainly relief) Elizabeth and Jane farewelled their parents and sisters and started out for the journey back to college.

Jane was driving for the first half of the trip, which meant that Lizzy took the liberty of dropping her seat back as far as it would go and relaxing. The backseat was filled with bags and bits and pieces that the girls had forgotten to take last term.

On their last day at home the two sisters, accompanied by Lydia and Kate (Mary having declined the offer in favour of her own plans), had gone on a shopping spree with some of the money from their holiday jobs. Lizzy and Jane had bought some everyday college clothing, but in addition couldn't resist outlaying more money for some new party outfits as well.

Consequently they both now were each the proud owners of a new pair of high heels, new necklaces and earrings and some dresses and skirts that would turn the head of any boy at college, hopefully including but not limited to the rumoured new boys.

Eventually Jane pulled over at the McDonalds roughly marked the half way stop of their journey. Lizzy complained about how hot it was for autumn until they both reached the air-conditioned recesses of the fast food restaurant.

" It's going to be so hard to concentrate in class this term with the weather heating up." Lizzy continued

Jane smiled, " I'm sure you're exaggerating Lizzy, It won't make that much of a difference. "

" Do you know how many times that phrase has been used throughout history?" Lizzy answered with a meaningful look

Jane only smiled and moved to the front of the line to place her order of a chicken salad. Lizzy looked at her with disdain and made a remark about how wrong it was to order healthy food when at McDonalds, before promptly ordering a Big Mac Meal for herself.

" At least I will still fit into my dress by the time the party comes around." Jane commented

Lizzy sent her a look, paused to grab a serviette and straw from the counter and replied, " I'm not even going to start to argue how many feminist issues come up from that one conventional comment Jane. And besides, " She quipped, " The party is tomorrow night, I think I'll be okay."

Laughing the two sisters fell into an empty booth to eat their lunch.

Not long after their car rounded the corner that lead into the college boarding houses, they had made very good time due to Lizzy breaking quite a few speed limits, not to mention road rules. Jane felt that she would never quite get used to her sister's wild driving and was just glad that they had arrived in one piece. Charlotte greeted them before Lizzy had even turned off the ignition; she had stayed on at the boarding house during the holidays as she only felt the need to visit her family during the longer holiday periods. She enjoyed college and was the hub of knowledge on all things gossip related.

After making a few derogatory comments about the amount of luggage Lizzy was piling onto her, and then stumbling up the flight of stairs to Jane and Lizzy's room she immediately set into catching the sisters up on anything that had gone on during their absence.

Recounting the smaller things first, such as Jamie falling down the stairs after having one too many vodkas and breaking her ankle, she soon moved onto the hot topic of the new boys who would be boarding across the courtyard from them.

The basics of hair colour, height, build; relative ages and names were covered in a flurry of enthusiastic annotations before the two returning girls felt like they had gathered enough information on the newcomers and subsequently moved onto the next topic of what to wear to the party the next night.

Hours later, after their first meal back at college (which was one thing that they hadn't missed) the two girls snuggled up in their beds and discussed their hopes and expectations of what this term would bring. Quite a few things were changing, there were some new students, new subjects to study and pass and new parties to look forward too. Ultimately exhausted from their long day they fell asleep, the lamp between them sill shining, dreams of essays, parties and new boys filling their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Party Time

**Disclaimer: Jane Austen's, not mine. Hence we're in the Jane Austen section. Am not making any money, still broke. **

**The song ' Be Faithful' is by Fatman Scoop **

**Note: I named Mrs. Hurst Rebecca, as I can't recall ever hearing her first name in the novel **

**To my reviewers: Thankyou very much for your input, sorry these chapters took longer, but hey I made up for it by giving you two for the price of one. **

**Answering questions –**

**To Kates Master's Sister: Liz is 20 and Jane's bout 22 (roughly like the novel)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow both the girls got through their first day back even though all they could think about was the party that night. After Lizzy had finished her last class she walked back to Jane's classroom and waited for her to emerge.

When she did she was surrounded by a gaggle of friends all laughing and joking about what they were going to wear that night and how the teacher couldn't possibly be serious about expecting them to do their readings and homework for tomorrow.

Jane smiled as she caught sight of her sister and immediately linked arms with her. " I've decided to wear the black top with the mini skirt." She explained. Lizzy smirked, "Good to know that you achieved something in Curriculum Studies."

Jane pushed Lizzy off the path, " Oh yeah? And what did you get done in 'Woman Throughout History?"

Lizzy laughed and ran off ahead of the others, shouting behind her,

" That I'm going to wear the red dress."

The girls laughed and wolf whistled after her before splitting off into their own dorm room groups and heading off in different directions to start getting ready.

When Jane made it up to their dorm Lizzy was already in their room, the red dress was laid out on the bed and Lizzy was standing by the wardrobe agonising over accessories and shoes. Jane picked up the dress; it was one that they had bought on their shopping spree on their last day at Longbourn.

" You are going to knock them dead in this Liz." Jane exclaimed, turning it around in her hands and appreciating the silky texture of the material

" Thankyou my dear sister," Lizzy replied with a wink, " But what can one do when they have to compete with you."

Jane gave a cheeky grin and skipped over to her own bed, opened the wardrobe with a flourish and pulled out a halter neck, sequined, black top and a black mini skirt.

" Can I borrow your necklace to go with this?" She asked Lizzy, " You know it would go perfectly."

Lizzy nodded without paying much attention, " It's on the dressing table in my jewellery box."

They heard the music start up less then a couple of hours later. The party was being held in Charlotte and Jamie's dorm, which was right above their own. The girls were anxious to see everyone and start the party, but also wanted to hold off in order to make a bit of an entrance.

After they saw another group of party goers heading up the stairs past their room they linked arms and decided to go themselves.

Their entrance was marked by a Fatman Scoop song bellowing from the speakers, Lizzy grinned at Jane and pulled her into the middle of the makeshift dance floor, this was going to be interesting

"_Single ladies I can't hear ya'll_

_Single ladies make noise!"_

The sisters yelled out with the best of them and the eyes of half of the guys that were present lit up no end as the girls danced with each other, sashaying their hips and pumping the air with their arms.

"_All the good-looking woman sing along,_

_I can't hear ya!"_

Soon the guys moved off the walls from where they had been watching and entered the girl's circles. Lizzy and Jane both had their fair share of 'suitors' but still made sure that they had fun dancing with each other as well.

Soon they noticed that they weren't the only ones good at making their entrance noticed. Slowly they noticed girls elbowing each other and pointing in the direction of the doorway. There stood two very handsome and well-dressed guys, accompanied by two slightly younger women. The women everyone already knew, as both Caroline and Rebecca were in Lizzy's year, but the men were still reasonably new and undiscovered. Immediately tid-bits of information both true and obviously invented flew around the circles of dancing young people.

Jane caught the eye of the fairer of the two men and drew a quick gasp of breath. Lizzy noticed and spun her around

" What happened?"

" He's looking at me" Jane exclaimed

" Which one!" Lizzy asked, turning around to stare

" Lizzy" Jane hissed, pulling back to face her, " Don't look! They'll know we're talking about them."

" So what?" Lizzy announced, spinning back around

She too caught the eye of the fairer man

" Oh my gosh!" she all but squealed, " You're right, he's totally checking you out. Oh Jane he's gorgeous!"

Jane giggled despite herself; and Elizabeth had to keep herself from making another typical girly squeal as she noticed that the man in question was heading towards them

" He's coming over Jane!" Lizzy commented under her breath. Both girls had just enough time to try and act normal and unaffected before he reached them

" Sorry to interrupt." The man said, " But I just couldn't resist this beautiful girl's dancing, may I steal her from your company for a while."

Lizzy grinned as Jane whispered, "Yes" and she answered "Of course" over the top. " I'll get us some drinks" She informed Jane

The last thing she heard was the man introducing himself as "Charlie"

'Charlie and Jane' Lizzy mused, as she zig-zagged her way through the crowd of dancers, ' Yes that sounded quite good.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Charlie and Darcy

**Disclaimer: You've got to know that the characters are Jane Austen's; otherwise you wouldn't be in the Jane Austen section. Not making any monetary gain, still a broke uni student.**

**The song ' Watching you' is by the Rogue Traders © 2005**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lizzy finally made it to the other side of the room she was greeted by Charlotte who gave her a big hug and a pineapple cruiser

" Hooked one of the new guys already I see Liz."

Lizzy took a large swig of the vodka lolly drink and smirked, "Well Jane has anyway."

" Oh and how can our other guest resist her sister? Especially in THAT dress!" Charlotte exclaimed, twirling Lizzy around to get a good look at her ensemble, "Very nice! Want to dance with me?"

"Sure" Lizzy remarked, before her best friend dragged her back into the middle of the floor. She gripped her drink tightly and took another long swig before letting the music take over.

' _Take me down downtown_

_It's where the people rock,_

_Three hundred sixty-five - coz we never stop._

_Take me downtown _

_Coz peoples runnin' wild,_

_See how we kick it to a brand new style.'_

Charlotte's roommate Jamie joined them and they yelled the lyrics as they swang their hips and danced to the beat. Lizzy looked over to where her sister and Charlie were dancing and smiled- they seemed to be hitting it off quite well. Her attention was drawn back to her own circle of friends however as Charlotte took her hand that wasn't occupied with the drink and swung it around in the air

' _Take me downtown_

_It's where I wanna go,_

_Everyone I know is going to my show._

_Take me downtown_

_Where the city hum,_

_Then get your head numb to the beat of the drum.'_

Lizzy closed her eyes and danced around in the middle of everyone, her dress swayed as her hips moved back and forth and her hair flew from side to side as she jumped with the others. When she did open her eyes they landed on Charlie's companion standing at the side of the room, his eyes were on her

' _I see you watching me watching you,_

_And now you see just where you gotta be_

_I see you watching me watching you,_

_And now you see just where you gotta be.'_

Lizzy inhaled sharply as her sister had done not long before, but her friends were to busy dancing to notice. Lizzy shook her head, he couldn't be looking at her, he was probably looking at someone behind her or something.

' _Take me downtown_

_cause baby wants to rock,_

_I need a little edge with my electro-pop_

_Take me downtown _

_So everybody sees_

_I know my moves like my ABC's.'_

Lizzy risked a glance back at where Charlie's friend had stood and now saw that Charlie himself had joined him. They were talking amongst themselves, but she could have sworn that his friend still had one eye on her.

She felt a tug on her arm and turned to see that Jane was next to her, she looked giddy with happiness and Lizzy's attention was drawn back to her sister and finding out what had happened.

" Oh Liz, he's so nice" Jane exclaimed over the music, " Apparently Caroline and Rebecca are his sisters, he's been overseas for the last couple of years and that's why we haven't met him before."

" And his friend?" Lizzy asked inconspicuously

" His friends name is William Darcy, they're around the same age."

" Ahh" Lizzy mused as Jane took her drink from her and drank the last of it.

" Hey!" Lizzy exclaimed, " I wanted that"

Jane grinned like the cheshire cat, "Can you get me one while your over there?"

Lizzie sighed and hit her sister lightly on the shoulder; if she weren't so happy for her she would have been more annoyed.

Again Lizzy made her way through the crowd to the drinks and grabbed two more cruisers. Quite by accident she then noticed that Charlie and his friend Darcy were standing just to her right

" Isn't she gorgeous?" Charlie asked his friend, obviously referring to Jane

" Yes, you always seem to get the hot ones." Darcy grumbled

" Oh Darcy there's plenty of gorgeous girls here, Jane was saying that that pretty young thing in the red dress is her sister. She could make any warm blooded man's heart stop, don't you think?"

" To be honest Charles, I haven't really noticed. "

" Bull you haven't." Charles exclaimed, "I saw you eyeing her off when I was dancing with Jane."

Lizzy blushed, 'so he had been looking at her'

" She was right in my line of view." Darcy interjected, " It was just entertainment. She's not that interesting."

Charles heaved a sigh, " You are intolerable Darcy. If you don't make your move she'll be with another guy within minutes."

Darcy shrugged and only commented, " Shouldn't you be getting back to your girl?"

Lizzy had heard enough. She had met enough arrogant dimwits in her time to know which category Darcy fell into. Taking a shorter route to her sister she beat Charles back and handed her the drink.

" I'm going to go dance with Toby." She commented, " And Charlie is on his way back over by the way."

Jane looked puzzled, and called out to her sister but she was already gone. Toby was a friend of Lizzy's from one of her history tutorials, she knew he wouldn't have any objections to showing off to his mates by dancing with her, and also didn't have any expectations as she had made it quite clear that they were just friends.

' _Take me downtown _

_It's time we made it right_

_This show ain't going nowhere we'll just party all night_

_Take me downtown _

_Where the city hum,_

_Then get your head numb to the beat of the drum.'_

" Hey Tobs" Lizzy smiled as she sashayed into his group of friends

" Hello Elizabeth, don't we look lovely tonight." Toby replied

" Thankyou." Lizzy flirted, "Are you going to dance with me?"

" How could I not?" Toby replied with a smile

' _Baby rock, never stop,_

_Round and round the clock._

_Lover's rock, give it up,_

_Never never stop._

_Baby rock, get on top,_

_Take it take it all._

_I'm not the kind of girl who's scared of you at all.'_

Lizzy spun and grinded with Toby until the end of the song, the smile never leaving her face as she rocked to the music. Just as the song was ending he kissed her hand and spun her around. She stopped in her tracks as she saw who stood before her

' _I see you watching me watching you_

_I see you watching me watching – ROCK!'_

"Darcy!" She nearly tumbled straight into him except that he reached out and steadied her with his hand

" I don't believe we've met" He responded


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – First Impressions

_**I am soo sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very slack. But here's the next part and I promise I'll try and make part 7 not to far away. Tis a crazy time at Christmas, especially when you work in retail. Hope everyone has a good Chrissie and don't forget to Read and Review. Cheers**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------**_

" No" Lizzy stammered, trying to get over her initial surprise, " No I don't believe we have met formally yet. But your friend seems to be quite taken with my sister."

Darcy glanced across at Charles and Jane and nodded, seemingly without any sort of emotion attached. He held out his hand to Elizabeth and not quite knowing what to do she took it and allowed herself to be led across the dance floor and out into the more open space of the hall.

" I understand that both you and Charles are new this year and are living on campus." Elizabeth commented, as although Darcy had made the effort to lead her to a place more suited for talking, he so far hadn't made any attempt at conversation.

" Your half right." Darcy answered, " We are new this year and we are living on campus right now, but hopefully not for long as we're looking for an apartment near by."

" Oh" was the only reply that Lizzy could think up on the spot, she glanced back across at the crowded dorm where the party still continued, and tried to think of a way to get away from Darcy and back into the room. She looked up and caught him staring at her.

Darcy blinked when he realised that she was staring back at him questioningly and tried to work out how long he had been preoccupied. He wasn't sure what had happened, one minute he was telling her that they were looking for an apartment, and the next he had been caught by how unique her eyes were. And no matter what he had told his friend earlier she did have quite a pretty face and nice figure, set of expertly by the figure hugging dress she had chosen to wear.

Darcy hated being constantly compared to Charles, as his companion was one of the easiest going and gregarious people around and next to him Darcy knew that he stood no chance. He didn't have the same easy attitude in social situations and found it quite awkward to communicate with people he wasn't familiar with.

" Is there anything else you wanted to say to me?" Lizzy asked impatiently

Darcy snapped out of his reverie and immediately stumbled for words. He did want to talk to her, find out more about her, but he just didn't know how. So he did what he always ended up doing- making a few general comments and then seeping back into clumsy silence.

" How long have you been at college?" he asked

" This is only my first year" Lizzy replied, " My sister Jane is in her second."

" Ahh" Darcy answered, searching desperately for more words, "And what are you studying?"

" History." Elizabeth replied, unsure of what to make of the conversation she found herself in

" I'm sure I'll see you in some of my classes then" Darcy commented,

" I'm taking a few history subjects myself."

Elizabeth nodded, " I'm sure I will."

Suddenly Charlotte came running out into the hall, she looked up and down frantically and then saw Lizzy sitting in front of her, " Oh Liz, it's your favourite song, come on you must come and dance with us."

Lizzy laughed and nodded, " Of course." Then turning back to Darcy remarked, " Sorry, Charlotte won't let me sit still for more then a few minutes, are you coming back in?"

" Okay" Darcy agreed, following the girls back in at a distance.

When out of earshot Charlotte pulled Lizzy closer and whispered,

" What's he like? Everyone's saying he's really proud and stuck up."

Elizabeth shrugged and replied, " Honestly I'm not sure. I can't figure him out, just moments ago I heard him be truly obnoxious towards me, and then next thing I know he's singled me out to have a little tete a tete in the hall. Totally confusing " She added, emphasising the last part with a roll of her eyes.

" So, he's a typical guy then" Charlotte answered, " Not good at social events, has trouble communicating and can't make up their minds about what they want."

" Well when you put it like that…." Lizzy mused, " I suppose only time will tell. However the way Jane and Charles are getting on makes me think that I will either willingly or unwillingly be seeing quite bit of William Darcy in these next few weeks."

" True. Now enough talk, lets dance" Charlotte exclaimed, linking arms with Liz pulled her back into the middle of the floor and started to move to the music again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Don't forget why we're here

The morning after the party barely anyone turned up to their first class on time. Lizzy groaned as she rolled over, her eyes flickering open to try and take in the form of the numbers on her clock. She blinked and her eyes focused on the numbers that she had been hoping were wrong. The clock read 8:30am; her first class had begun at 8am and was half way across campus.

She jumped out of bed muttering a series of obscenities and then fell straight back where she'd come from as the room began to spin. Lizzy closed her eyes again, took a deep breath and then stood up for the second time, waited a minute to see if her land legs were back and then re-opened her eyes.

She took in Jane and sighed, her first class wasn't until 10am that day, she still had plenty of time to sleep off the effects of last night. Where as she was running last for her first period and not even vaguely ready.

Cursing under her breath so as not to wake Jane, Lizzy ran to the wardrobe and pulled out the nearest objects of clothing. In this case a pink singlet top and a pair of jeans.

She threw off her pyjamas and deciding that there was definitely no time for a shower pulled the top straight over her head and proceeded to pull each leg into the jeans while hopping to the kitchen. One thing Lizzy prided herself on was being able to multi-task, this skill was shown off quite well as she finished pulling on the jeans, one handed put a slice of bread in the toaster while grabbing a drink of orange juice straight from the bottle and then running back into the bedroom to find a belt and a hair band. Then after putting the belt on she spread the toast with jam and tried to eat it while pack her bag and plait her hair.

All in all she was out of the dorm in 15 minutes and sprinting down the path towards the history building in record time. She swallowed her last bite of toast as she hesitantly pushed open the door to her class. Luckily the teacher was out of the room and the students were busy doing a set task.

While she glanced around the room in search of a spare seat she suddenly felt a presence behind her. A slight dread filled her as the thought of the teacher filled her head and slowly she turned around to confirm her suspicions. She soon realised that they had indeed been proven wrong when her eyes instead fell on William Darcy.

He acknowledged her with a nod as they both muttered, "Overslept", Lizzy had little time to consider anything else however, as she saw Mrs. McLeod walking down the hall towards them. Both she and Darcy sprinted to the nearest table and managed to get their books out on the table just before the teacher walked in.

" This class seems to have grown in my absence" Mrs. McLeod commented, shutting the door behind her as her eyes swept over the students. But she left it at that, much to the relief of Lizzy, Darcy and the other students who had arrived just before them.

" Social structure" The teacher began, leaving the comment to hang in the air before she continued, " How relevant is it to modern England? This is what you should have been discussing while I was away, and I hope it did manage to factor into the conversation somewhere between who wore what last night and what you all did in your holidays."

A few of the class snickered, but didn't make any objection to her correctness. " If you're not already in a group, join one. You will present to the class your joint view in five minutes. "

Lizzy glanced at the other groups and noticed that they all consisted of roughly four members; all she had was Darcy. 'Where was Toby?' she wondered desperately, 'he was meant to be in this class with her'.

As if reading her thoughts Toby crashed through the door at that very moment, exclaimed a hurried "sorry" in the general direction of Mrs. McLeod and then promptly landed in the seat next to Lizzy.

" Nice of you to join us" Lizzy remarked

Toby just grinned, " You can't tell me that you were that much earlier than me Miss Eliza."

Lizzy gave a good-hearted shrug and confirmed that it had only been five minutes, but that she had still beat him and that by how much was irrelevant.

"What are we doing?" Toby asked, looking at everyone else

" Whether social structure is still relevant to today's England" Darcy spoke up for the first time

" Oh joy" Toby answered, before looking at Darcy in slight curiosity,

" You're new aren't you, I saw you at the party last night after I danced with Liz."

" Yes I am. William Darcy" Darcy offered without a lot of interest

" Fresh blood" Toby remarked with a smile towards Lizzy, " Toby Maguire."

The two guys shook hands before Lizzy opened her notebook and commented, "Okay we better at least write something relevant or we're going to look like complete arses up there in.." she glanced at her watch, " three minutes and counting."

" Okay" Lizzy began, " Are social structures still evident and relevant in today's culture?"

" Yes" Toby answered

" Depends who you ask" Darcy replied

Lizzy eyed him suspiciously, "What do you mean by that?"

Darcy shrugged, " I mean that it's normally those that are of a lower social class that are the ones always going on about how it is the social structure that is holding them back rather then their own hard work."

" Oh yes, cause people of your social class would know so much about hard work." Lizzy announced

" Liz…" Toby warned, "Don't start."

Lizzy shot him a glance and he promptly shut up, deciding that this Darcy bloke would have to fight his own battles.

Darcy looked at her in surprise, not expecting her to fight back as rapidly as she had, " I know many people of different classes who value hard work and who do not play victim to their class structure. However there are still those who will believe that they are disadvantaged merely because of their lot in life."

Lizzy's eyes glimmered in a way that Toby was all too familiar with as she quipped, " This is a history lesson as well as sociology, and I am sure that in both cases your history and social understandings have been extremely different to others of a different lifestyle. At the risk of sounding subjective myself, you should hardly dare to judge others just because they act different or hold different views to you and your upbringing."

Toby interrupted before Darcy could reply, " Okay…I am glad we got that settled, just to be on the safe side, I'm going to nominate myself as the group speaker as I think that you two may run into a conflict of interest when we actually get up there."

Lizzy muttered a few indiscernible words, while Darcy only nodded. He even grinned a little which annoyed Liz to no end. Toby kept to his word and delivered a brief and very watered down version of their joint beliefs to the class and before she knew it the lesson was over.

" Where are you off to now?" Lizzy asked Toby as she crammed her book back into her bag

" Cafeteria to meet some mates. Want to come?"

" No I'm going to the bar," Lizzy answered

" It's a bit early isn't it?" Toby teased, Lizzy gave him a playful shove before hoisting her bag onto one shoulder

" I'm meeting Jane there, and trust me I feel like a need something decent to eat and one of the lounges would definitely be a plus."

" I'm meeting Charles at the bar too" Darcy commented

" Well there you go" Toby grinned, " You two can go together, Liz can show you the way."

Lizzy sent Toby a look but he only reached over and hugged her

" See you later Bethy" He called

" Don't call me that" Liz shot back, before turning to look at Darcy and questioning " Well, are you coming or what?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Smitten?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters that you recognise as Jane Austen's. I own this story, but am not making any money from it.

Lizzie dumped her bag on the lounge, extracted her wallet and went to stand in line to order something to eat. The piece of toast that she had hurriedly eaten for breakfast some two hours ago had not filled her up and her stomach had decided that it needed something more substantial. Darcy who had been walking with her but barely been acknowledged shrugged as he placed his bag down next to hers and settled down on the lounge with the paper.

Looking over the offering of food for 10am Lizzy cringed inwardly and decided that one of the safer and more filling meals would be the pasta that was just being served up. If it had been later in the day she wouldn't have gone anywhere near it, but she had a theory that if it was still new it should be relatively safe as well. She had to admit that the bar food was better then the cafeteria food, but could still be risky if you took silly chances. Remembering her late night last night and how it would probably come back to visit her during her meal she also decided to get some coffee.

She paid the woman behind the counter and with a sigh walked back to where Darcy sat. Jane and Bingley weren't there yet, but she was hoping that they would be soon. She didn't particularly feel like sitting alone with a man she didn't get along with and couldn't figure out to boot. Darcy moved over to let her sit down without taking his eyes from the paper and Elizabeth sighed once more, " Anything interesting?" she asked

" Not really" Darcy replied, finally folding the paper in half and laying it back on the coffee table, " You always that passionate about English social structure?" he asked, gazing at her intently

" I'm passionate about things I believe in," Lizzy answered, taking a sip of her coffee and then gasping at how hot it was

" Do you need some water?" Darcy asked

" No" she spluttered, even though it probably would have relieved the burning in her throat quite well. She was determined to refuse to accept anything that could have strings attached or anything that made her seem like she needed his help in any way. Besides, she'd lost those taste bubs for good now, there was no use trying to get them back.

Darcy eyed her, knowing that it was only her pride stopping her from accepting his assistance but before he could voice his thoughts Jane bounced into the lounge directly across from them both looking a lot more awake and full of energy then either of them.

" Good morning dear sister" She greeted

Lizzy glanced at her over her coffee cup and quipped, " It would have been a better morning with those extra couple of hours sleep that you got."

" I'm surprised you even made it to class on time this morning." Jane remarked

" She didn't" Darcy corrected

" Neither did you" Lizzy spat back

" Woah, didn't mean to open up that can of worms" Jane protested, quickly changing the subject " Have you seen Charles yet?"

" No" Lizzy declared setting her coffee down on the table and opening up the takeaway container that held the pasta.

As if hearing Jane's inquiry Charles walked through the door at that moment and joined them on the lounges

" Well done getting a lounge" He remarked, "I've heard they're the first things to go."

" Hmm" Lizzy agreed, " But this has always been our lounge. Once I sit down here after having an early class you'll never get me to move again."

" It's true" Jane agreed, " Lizzy lives on these lounges. Everyone has different breaks, they know that they can always find at least one of our group here so it's kind of our designated spot."

" Ahh" Charles answered, " So if I ever want to find you or someone who knows where you are I should check here first?"

" It would be wise" Jane agreed quietly, a blush spreading over her face at the thought of him wanting to find her

" So you two have recovered from last nights party then?" Charles asked addressing Darcy and Elizabeth

" Haven't really had time" Lizzy answered, " Unlike some lucky people we've already had a two hour class."

" Well, an hour and a quarter anyway." Darcy corrected, smiling inwardly at her unconscious use of the collective term _we've_ instead of merely _I've_. It had to be one of the first times she'd acknowledged him since class.

Elizabeth shrugged at his correction, choosing to stab her plastic fork into the pasta and murmur " Potato, potata."

" So Jane," Charles addressed, turning to face her completely "Darcy and I have just about finalised our purchase of the apartment I was telling you about last night. I was wondering if you'd like to come and see it when we finally move in."

" Oh yes!" Jane answered happily, " I'd love to see it."

" Good " Charles acknowledged, " It's looking like not being until the end of the week or the beginning of next but I wanted to make sure." He searched her eyes, hoping that she got his hidden meaning as well. He had wanted to let her know that he still wanted to do things with her next week, and for many weeks after if she'd agree

" I'll be looking forward to it." Jane answered softly but firmly

Lizzy smiled at her sister, happy for the invitations implications.

" Darcy" Charles requested, " How long until your next class?"

Darcy looked at his watch and replied, " Not for another hour."

" Care for a game of pool?" Charles asked, titling his head to indicate the empty pool tables toward the back of the bar.

" Sure" Darcy accepted standing up and squeezing past Elizabeth to join Charles on the floor. Lizzy immediately claimed the space where he had been, and with a cautionary glance around to make sure that the Nazi health inspector wasn't nearby lay down across the pillows.

Jane sighed and Lizzy glanced up at her, a small smile playing across the corners of her lips

" So I take it we like Charles?" she asked

" Yes, we definitely like Charles" Jane answered, " Do we like Darcy?"

Lizzy almost choked on her coffee, " No, not particularly."

" Ah huh" Jane replied knowingly

" What? You don't believe me?"

Jane only laughed, her voice tinkling around in Lizzy's tired head

" Finish your food Liz, and then we'll go and beat them at their pool."

Lizzy grinned, but then glanced at her beloved lounge, " Who will mind the seat?"

" By the time your finished I'm sure someone else will be here to baby-sit it for you." Jane teased

" Better be" Lizzy answered, looking up through her eyelashes to spy her sister gazing towards Charles

" You are totally smitten!" She exclaimed

" Am not!" Jane retorted

" Are too!" Lizzy matched

" Okay…maybe I am" Jane grinned, " But don't you dare go telling anyone."

" Me?" Lizzy asked in mock shock

" Lizzy" Jane reinforced in a voice reserved for her sister

Lizzy merely stared at Jane innocently and mimed running a zipper along her lips and putting the key in her pocket

" That's more like it" Jane commented, laughing as Lizzy pretended that she couldn't eat the pasta now because her mouth was still zipped shut.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that belongs to Jane Austen, I do own this story but am not making any profit from it

A week later Lizzy was far more settled into her classes and the general routine of college. The minute they had gotten back to the campus after holidays the rain had started. It did this every semester without fail- even in summer. Lizzy was certain that it was because the college acted a lot like a dam in that the water flowed down the hill into the alcoves of the residence and then polled there for poor hapless students to make their way through in order to get to their classes.

So today, on the one day where blue sky triumphantly shone through the grey clouds, was the day when she had decided to make the trip to the bookshop to get her new textbooks. She couldn't be bothered to go earlier on like a lot of the other overly keen students, between the obscenely long lines and the rain. No, skim reading her friends books and guessing her way through the rest of the first week classes had been much simpler then battling to get to the bookshop.

The campus bookshop was a fifteen minute walk from her dorm, not bad walking, except when she was laden down by two English History textbooks, one Feminism in Action textbook, and three reading booklets for her other subjects. She was too proud to ask for help, but was secretly hoping that Toby or one of her other guy friends would come along and offer their assistance. Sure she was a feminist, but it didn't mean she was above using guys for practical purposes…in fact it was one of her skills. Just as she had caught the eye of a rather cute guy coming her way however a familiar yet unwelcome voice came from behind her.

" Would you like some help with your load?" A voice that was unmistakably William Darcy's asked

Elizabeth turned to glance at him and then sent a remorseful glance back at the cute guy. 'Damn' she thought, 'Darcy and his bloody timing'. Hopefully she sent a small smile back to the guy heading her way, but seeing Darcy beside her he merely returned her smile and then ducked his head while passing Darcy.

'Well if she was going to be stuck with him he might as well be useful' Lizzy grimaced, turning to him and dumping the pile of books into his arms.

She smiled softly at the involuntary 'oompff' that escaped his lips as the full weight of the texts hit him full on.

" Geez, Elizabeth what have you go in these?" He asked, struggling to arrange his load into a comfortable carrying position, with their weight more evenly distributed.

" Liz" She corrected

" What?" He asked, confused

" I think we're past the formalities Darcy, no one calls me Elizabeth. Since it looks like your sticking around you might as well change it to Liz"

" Okay…Liz" Darcy tested

" There now that wasn't that hard was it?" She teased, as he struggled to keep up with her hastened gait now she wasn't the one weighed down by books.

" Liz?"

" Yes" She asked, turning her head slightly to see him

" Why do you call me Darcy?"

Lizzy regarded the question thoughtfully before answering truthfully, " I don't know, it suits you."

" No one calls me Darcy"

" I do" Lizzy contradicted

He stared at her for a minute, brow slightly creased as he took her in. She was a mystery to him, that she would talk back to him so abominably and request him to report to her every wish but yet not have the same regard for him was unheard of in his place in society.

And yet somehow he knew that that was also her appeal. No, not appeal, he wasn't appealed to her…was he? 'Of course not' he dismissed quickly, but her intrigue…yes, intrigue was a better word, was that somehow he knew that he was to be Darcy in her eyes and that there was no changing that. She would call him whatever she wanted… and for some strange reason he would let her.

" So Darcy" her voice brought him back from his thoughts, "Have you seen my sister? She seems to have disappeared a lot lately with your friend Charles."

" Um, yes. I believe she is coming to see our new place this afternoon" Darcy answered,

" Oh I see, so the deal has come through has it?" Lizzy asked distractedly, just trying to get through the walk back to the dorm as best as she could

" Yes it came through the other day, we've just been moving all of our things"

" Has Jane been helping?"

" No, we've hired people to do all that"

" Oh of course"

He was sure he detected a hint of sarcasm in her voice for the last comment, and something else, what was it? Contempt?

Thankfully they were now passing through the doors of the dorm and heading up the stairs to her room,

" Come one" she instructed, " Only a few more steps"

He muttered in response but didn't give her the satisfaction of an answer. Finally she unlocked her door and flung the door open, dropping her coat on the nearest chair and heading for the kitchen.

Darcy glanced around, again noticing her lack of instruction or even acknowledgement that he was still there. Spying a desk hiding under various scattered papers he emptied his load onto the sturdy wood and allowed himself a fleeting look around her room. It looked like her, he decided, even though he'd only know her a week. It was bright, cheerful, messy and very very busy.

" Tea or coffee?" her voice rang out

'Was she talking to him?'

" Darcy you still there?"

'Who else would she be talking to you dick'

" Um, tea please" he requested

" Milk?"

" No just black thankyou" he answered back, unaccustomed to the yelling back and forth between rooms. Not long after she emerged carrying too mugs of steaming liquid, she handing him one and kept the other taking a sip and sighing. Darcy sipped his quietly, unsure what to look at or what to say.

Unsurprisingly it was Lizzy who broke the silence, " Tell Jane that I'm going to start renting out her room if she doesn't start spending more time here soon"

Darcy looked at her, unsure of whether she was joking or not until her mouth cracked into a coy smile at the ease at which her dry wit disarmed him.

" You could tell her yourself" he tested

" Pardon?"

" Why don't you come and check our new place out as well?"

" Oh" Lizzy commented, " Oh, sorry I've got a lot of homework tonight. I'm sure I'll see it another time."

" Yes of course" he answered, suddenly uncomfortable

Suddenly the door swung open and Charlotte stood in front of them

" Lizzy, have you seen Jamie?"

She stopped for a minute taking in the fact that Lizzy had a guest, and a guy at that.

" Oh sorry"

" No I was just going" Darcy concluded, draining the last of his tea and standing up

" You don't have too," Charlotte appealed

" No, I'd rather get going" Darcy repeated, then turned quickly to Lizzy, handing her his empty mug, " Goodbye Liz"

" Goodbye Darcy" she echoed, watching his retreating back, and then letting her eyes fall on her friend.

" William Darcy?" She probed, shutting the door behind her

" Yes, Char I do believe that was William Darcy" Lizzy answered, walking back to the kitchen to deposit the used mugs in the sink

" I thought you didn't like Darcy," Charlotte continued

" I don't particularly" Lizzy replied

" So how did he end up in your room drinking tea?"

" He helped me carry my textbooks"

" Ohhh"

" Oh nothing Miss. Gossip, I know how your brain works" Lizzy commented, trying to railroad her inquisitive friend. It didn't work..

" He called you Liz"

" I told him to"

" You told him to call you Liz?"

" Of course, everyone calls you Liz"

" Most people have to earn the right to use a nickname Eliza"

Lizzy rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed

" Charlotte he is Jane's boyfriend's best friend and he is in a few of my classes. Nothing more."

Charlotte grinned conspiratorially, " Not yet"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Mother Nature Intervenes

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that belongs to Jane Austen, I do own this story but am not making any profit from it. MSN Messenger is © MSN. The song lyrics used in the MSN names are © Kelly Clarkson "Miss Independent" and the Foo Fighters "Monkey Wrench"

MSN MESSENGER

_What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time, it never made much sense says:_ Liz?

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm says:_ Um yeh, who's this?

_What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time, it never made much sense says:_ It's Darcy

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm says:_ William Darcy? Dare I ask how you got my e-mail?

_What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time, it never made much sense says:_ I got it from Jane, she's over here

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm says:_ Still?? I was expecting her home ages ago

_What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time, it never made much sense says:_ Yeh, she got caught in that sudden downpour on her way over and has been sneezing and generally not looking too good since

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm says:_ Is she ok? Does she want me to come get her?

_What have we done with innocence? It disappeared with time, it never made much sense says:_ It looks like the flu, she's in one of our spare beds right now. She wants you to come over.

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm says:_ I'll be there soon. Bye Darc

_Miss independent, Miss self-sufficient, Miss keep your distance, mmmm appears to be offline._

It took five minutes for Liz to throw on some more appropriate clothing and run her fingers through her hair, and then another five minutes to drive to the house (once Charles sent her a message from Jane's mobile telling her where it was).

When she arrived her breath caught in her throat for one involuntary moment as she stared up at the apartment. 'It was bigger then some houses…' she thought as she parked the car in the driveway and turned off the ignition. Ducking her head in the still pouring rain she ran to the door and pressed the buzzer. Darcy's voice came over the intercom

"Liz is that you?"

"Yeh" she replied, "Let me in"

The door opened and she pushed her way inside, sparing one glance at her what was once clean and dry outfit, that had somehow transformed into a muddy and rather ragged ensemble.

'Oh well' she thought, climbing the stairs, 'It's not like I have to dress up for Jane.'

It was the fact that she was trying hard not trip on her muddy jeans as she walked up the stairs that kept her from noticing Darcy standing at the top waiting for her.

"You found the place okay I see?" he asked when she was within hearing distance.

Elizabeth's head shot up at his voice, causing her to forget her jeans and trip up the last step. Much to her dismay Darcy was there to catch her as she fell.

"Thanks" Liz murmured, awkwardly straightening her clothes and shuffling out of his arms, "Where's Jane?"

"Hello to you too" Darcy quipped, before inclining his head down the hall and answering "This way".

They walked the next few metres in silence until they reached the door at the end of the hall and Lizzy opened it to reveal her sister and Charlie.

"Oh Jane" Lizzy cried, shaking her head and walking to the bedside, "What am I going to do with you?"

"I'm glad you're here sis, I thought that you might start renting out my room if I didn't make it home soon."

Lizzy smiled at how well her sister knew her thoughts, hadn't she said much the same thing to Darcy earlier that morning.

"How are you feeling?" Lizzy asked

"Like death warmed up" Jane confessed, "Will you stay for a while"

Lizzy glanced from her sister to Charles, "Of course, if it's okay with the guys."

"You can stay as long as you like. I'm sure Darcy will be fine with the situation as well."

Lizzy wasn't so sure about the last comment, but nodded her head regardless.

Charles got up from his seat and moved to the door "I'll leave you two to talk, while I arrange for someone to bring over some of your things from your room."

Liz stared after him, "He doesn't waste any time does he" She joked

Jane shook her head and coughed, "No, he's very efficient. He's been very good to me, I must look like crap."

Lizzy shook her head and laughed, although Jane did look very pale and worn out she was still as beautiful as ever "You, sister of mine, could never look like crap."

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm glad you cam Liz, it's good to have someone I can be completely myself around while I'm here. But as much as being ill when not in the comfort of your own home sucks, you've got to admit – it's a nice place."

"Mmmm" Lizzy murmured noncommittably

Jane gave a weak smile before yawning, "Hey Liz, I'm really tired, you're still going to be here when I wake up aren't you."

"Yeah I'm not going anywhere" Lizzy confirmed, squeezing her hand tightly.

When Jane seemed to be asleep Lizzy stood and walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She stood in the hallway and looked left, then right, unsure of which way to go in the unfamiliar house.

She heard Charlie's voice coming from one end and started to walk towards it, before his sister Caroline's voice joined in. quickly she turned on her heel and proceeded in the opposite direction, only to run straight into Will Darcy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Geez! Do you always have to sneak up on me?" Lizzy exclaimed in a hushed whisper

"Well excuse me for walking down the hall of my own apartment" Darcy retaliated, "Why did you turn so quickly anyway?"

Lizzy placed her hands on her hips and stared him down; "I was heading towards the sound of Charles' voice"

Darcy nodded, "That seems like a sane thing to do, so why the 360?"

"Well then I heard Caroline as well" Lizzy explained, a satisfied grin spreading over her face at his sudden change in expression

"Quick come with me!" He motioned, grabbing her arm and half dragging her down the hall, before she got a chance to get her brain to communicate to her legs that they needed to run on their own.

They ran back past the room where Jane slept and around the corner. Darcy opened the second door and slowed his gait to a walk before entering. A curious Liz followed behind, taking in the room before her.

Darcy sat himself in a chair in the far right corner, a laptop computer in front of him. Slowly Lizzy turned, looking from the bed, to the corkboard on the wall to the framed photos on the shelves. Then the view from the window caught her eye.

"Wow I've never seen the campus at night, and from so high up" Liz commented, opening the window and leaning out

"Please don't fall out" Darcy called out, his voice more indifferent the Liz would have liked, seeing as he was referring to her falling from a two storey building most likely to her death.

"Thanks for the concern" She replied rather sarcastically before walking over to where he sat, peering over his shoulder at the monitor she asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"E-mailing my sister" he replied distractedly

"Ohh, you have a sister too." Lizzy shook her head in commiseration "Trust me I know all about them. Is she older or younger?"

"Younger" Darcy answered, still focused on typing

"Does she have a name?" Lizzy probed, sitting herself down on the bed opposite him

Finally Darcy tore his eyes from the screen and with a sigh answered "Georgiana. Now may I please finish my letter?"

"Georgiana, hey? That's a pretty name. Long, but pretty. I bet she's pretty too, what does she look like?" Elizabeth continued regardless of Darcy's plea for no more disruption

"Liz please, I just want to finish this letter. She's in the photos on the shelf, blonde hair, tall – go look yourself."

Lizzy smiled at his annoyance and stood to walk over to the photo frames. There were about five photos spread across the shelves in nice matching photo frames, not like the cheap or overly decorative ones that adorned her own room.

She skimmed over the ones of Darcy at school with his friends, until she came to a photo of his graduation from highschool, a tall blonde girl stood next to him. He had his arm wrapped around her. Despite the difference in colouring the resemblance was still there. Maybe it was in the eyes, she couldn't quite place it, but she knew even without his description that this must be the sister he was speaking of.

Smiling she placed it back on the shelf and glanced at the photo next to it, "Are these your parents?"

"Yep" Will answered, not even turning to look at the photo she was referring to

Lizzy raised her eyebrows at his lack of interest, "Do you get along with them?"

"They've both passed away" Will confessed, finally hitting send on his e-mail and swinging the chair to face her.

"I'm sorry" Lizzy whispered, placing the photo back with the rest and cursing her impertinence.

"It's okay" he replied

Lizzy stared at her shoe for a minute before hesitantly asking "Have you finished your e-mail?"

A small smile turned up one corner of Darcy's mouth, "Yes, no thanks to you."

Lizzy lifted her eyes to see whether he had spoken in jest or whether he was truly angry with her. To her relief she caught the half smile on his lips before it transformed back into his normal hard to read expression.

"You like asking questions don't you?" Darcy asked

"I like collecting information and putting it together to form a picture of people's personalities." Lizzy rephrased

"Oh? And what have you put together about me?" Darcy remarked cautiously

"Ask me again when I have more to put together, I have a feeling you're more complicated then you seem." Lizzy commented

Darcy nodded, "That might be a wise move"

"So" Lizzy smiled, trying to rid the atmosphere of some of its accumulated gravity "I know why I didn't want to be around Caroline Bingley, but what's your story?"

Darcy sighed, "I hope she's not around her constantly now we're going to the same college. Before I only had to see her for holidays. She just doesn't leave me alone."

Lizzy snickered, "That sounds like Caroline. Don't get me wrong Charles seems like a lovely guy, quite the opposite of his sister actually. She's such a snob, and trust me I'm not her favourite person."

"That doesn't surprise me Liz" Darcy remarked, "You're far too candid for her. Unfortunately for me she seems to have her heart set on being the next Mrs. Darcy"

"I take it your not as keen?" Lizzy questioned, hanging onto every piece of gossip like it was gold

"Do men normally run away from the woman they like and hide out in their room" Darcy asked

Liz tilted her head to the side, "And with another woman too, one she detests. Oh! What I wouldn't give to see her f…."

Unfortunately Elizabeth didn't get to finish her sentence as Caroline opened the door to the room at that very moment.

"Oh there you are Will! Charles' said you were in, didn't you hear me calling?" Suddenly her eyes wandered to Lizzy, still perched on the side of the bed. "Elizabeth Bennett" Caroline's voice dripped with false kindness, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Before Elizabeth could open her mouth to speak Darcy had already stepped in "Jane got ill while she was here and Lizzy has come to make sure she's okay."

"In fact I should probably go see how Charles' is going. He said that he was going to have some of Jane's things brought over to make her more comfortable." Lizzy announced

"Is that what he was doing?" Caroline asked, "I don't mean to alarm you, but it looks an awful lot like he's had half of your room transferred here."

Lizzy's eyes grew wide at the thought, "Oh no, he couldn't possibly have…" She glanced at Darcy hoping that he would dismiss Caroline's claims.

Darcy looked at her and shrugged, "Charles can be rather overzealous when it comes to helping people."

Lizzy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, 'it's okay, surely he would have only moved Jane's things. She wouldn't end up staying here with Darcy'. Opening her eyes she found Darcy and Caroline staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Darcy asked, with the same amount of concern as when he'd told her not to fall out the window.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm going to go find Charles. Excuse me." She announced quickly, brushing past Caroline and through the open door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well" Caroline snickered, "Elizabeth Bennet in your room Darcy? Who on earth will you have up here next?"

"That is none of your business Caroline, and even if it was I do believe I'm aloud to talk to anyone and am not merely limited to you and Charles." Darcy stated with aplomb

Caroline was taken a back but not quite lost for words, "Well yes of course you can Darc, but would you really want to? I mean the Bennet girls? They may be popular in their own little group at college but they are hardly in our social standing."

"Maybe you're right" Darcy mused, "I guess we'll soon find out."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile Lizzy was searching the hall for Charles and his removalists. She found them in the room next to where Jane was still sleeping. As Caroline had suggested she also found half of her apartment.

"Charles" Lizzy exclaimed, maybe a bit sharper then she had intended, "Why is all my stuff here?"

Charles had the good grace to look slightly abashed as he replied "I thought that you would like to stay while your sister recovers from her illness."

"You could have asked me" Lizzy grumbled

Charles blushed, "I'm sorry, you're quite right it was your decision. I'll have the guys take your things back to your room."

Lizzy sighed, feeling slightly guilty at the look on Charles' face. "No, it's okay. You've moved it all over here; the least I can do is stay a few days. I doubt Jane will be here for very long anyway, it's just a common cold."

Immediately Charles' face lit up in a smile, "Splendid! I know Jane will be far happier with you right next door- she'll feel much more at home."

Lizzy gave a small smile; he really did have his heart in the right place.

"Well! I'm going to leave you to set up your room and go tell Caroline and Darcy that we will be having another guest staying with us."

Lizzy watched him bounce out the door and shook her head, staring up the piles of clothing and books scattered around the room. If the amount of luggage was any indication it looked like she was going to be staying here for the whole term.

With a sigh she flopped down on the bed. She must admit, it was more comfortable then the one in her apartment. Cautiously she thought of Charles' telling Caroline and Darcy that she would also be staying with them for a while. She could image Caroline's expression easily, but Darcy's….she found that she really had no idea. It was hard to tell if he liked her or not. 'Well' she mused 'I'm sure that I will find out if I'm living in the same house as him.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lizzie finished arranging her new room the best she could. Charles really had thought of everything, she even had some framed photos to put on the dressing table and one of her stuffed toys which she quickly hid to the side of her pillow on the bed so that Darcy, if he was to walk in, wouldn't be able to ridicule her immediately.

Her stomach rumbled as she looked at the clock and noticed that it was past when she would normally have dinner. Taking a deep breath she once again prepared herself for the company of Caroline and Darcy.

After nearly getting lost finding the dining room Elizabeth realised to her dismay that she had not prepared herself quite enough, for not only would she have to suffer through Caroline's companionship, but also that of her sister Rebecca and her boyfriend Hurst.

Sighing she plastered a grim smile on her face and walked into the room. Charles was of course the first to notice her and quickly made her welcome, showing her to her seat and asking her if she wanted anything to drink. Throughout their exchange Lizzie also noticed the disapproving looks of Caroline and Rebecca, and the snide whispered remarks exchanged behind their hands. At least Hurst it seemed was too interested in consuming his own weight in alcohol to notice that Lizzy had joined the table.

Darcy was pretending to be very occupied by the food in front of him and the conversation around him. He only glanced at Lizzie when her phone rang out with the Black Eyed Peas 'Hey Mama'. Lizzie cringed; she had put the phone in her pocket before leaving her room in case Jane woke up and wanted her. Unfortunately Lizzie knew straight away from the ringtone that it wasn't Jane. Mouthing a 'sorry' to the rest of the table she stood and walked to the corner of the room before pressing the 'talk' button and answering wearily "Hi Mum".

"How's Jane?" her mother's voice asked immediately, not bothering to say 'hello' or inquire about her second daughter's wellbeing.

Lizzie sighed and answered "She's got the flu Mum; she's sleeping at the moment. Charles is taking good care of her and has made sure that I am very comfortable also."

"I can't believe she's ill, and in somewhere unfamiliar too, how horrible." Her mother cried as Liz rolled her eyes.

"It's just the flu Mum, it's not like she's got the Ebola virus."

"Your sister's health is nothing to be joked about Elizabeth!" Her mother's stern voice and use of her full name made her sigh again and look back over at her dinner going cold on the table.

"What would you like me to do about it mother?" Lizzie finally relented

"I'm coming down there." Mrs. Bennet announced before Liz could object, "I can meet this Charles at the same time and make sure Jane really is in the best care. I will bring your sisters with me, it will be good from them to see what college life is like."

Lizzie's face must have shown the terror she felt because even Darcy was looking at her in curious concern. "Mum you can't just come down her and barge in on people's lives."

"Of course I can" her mother retaliated, "I am only acting as any concerned parent would in the event of their child being ill. I will arrange for the girls to have a few days off school and we should be there by Wednesday."

Lizzie knew her mother well enough to understand that at this stage it was pointless to argue, so instead answered "Yes Mum." Before pressing the red end button and closing her eyes.

When she opened them the whole dining room were staring at her (except for Hurst who was half passed out in his chair). Again it was Charles who approached her first, a look of honest concern on his face as he asked if she was alright.

Slowly she blinked and grimaced as she realised that her mother hadn't even asked Charles and Darcy if it was okay for her to come into their home. Finally she let him lead her back to the table and her cold dinner before she announced her mother's intentions.

A look of horror that Lizzy assumed was much like her own only minutes before crossed Darcy, Caroline and Rebecca's faces. Charles was the only one who still seemed accommodating; it was as if nothing could dim his good spirits.

"Of course she can come!" he exclaimed, " I think it's marvelous that your mother is so concerned for her daughter's welfare that she is prepared to come all the way to campus to make sure she is okay."

"Uh huh" Lizzie murmured, picking at the remains of her dinner

"I'm sure Will won't have a problem with her coming." Charles continued as Darcy nearly spat his mouthful of drink across the table.

"Thank you for being so accommodating Charles." Lizzie replied, "Now if I may be excused I think that I should check on Jane and take her some food and drink."

"Oh! Of course" Charles exclaimed, as if amazed at himself for not thinking of Jane first. Lizzie nodded, and tried to slow her walk so as not to seem like she was fleeing the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Charles!" Caroline exclaimed, "We can't be seen harboring all of the Bennets! What will our friends think?"

"Oh Caroline stop being such a snob" Charles replied softly, "Jane and Elizabeth are already here and they are no trouble. Why should the rest of their family be any different?"

"Well!" Caroline started, "All I can say is that I tried to warn you. I have heard rumours about Mrs. Bennet's behaviour, and that of her younger daughters too. They'll have their eyes on half of the guys on campus after just one day."

"What's the matter Caroline" Darcy grinned, "Afraid that you'll have some competition?"

"Hmmph" Caroline grumbled sending Darcy a filthy look before Rebecca spoke up, "Darcy you should know that our only "competition" is already staying in the house. Although why everyone raves about the beauty of Jane and Elizabeth Bennet is beyond me."

Charles exchanged conspiratorial glances with Will before remarking "Actually I think that Jane is quite striking."

"And Lizzie, despite her impertinence really does have nice eyes." Darcy added

Caroline's eyes widened, "Will, you cannot be serious! Elizabeth Bennet is so not your type."

"And who exactly is my type Caroline?" Darcy pushed

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Well someone with a bit more class for one thing, some one of the same social and moral standards as you and your family."

"We are living in the 21st century Caroline." Charles reminded

Caroline and Rebecca laughed, "Trust me, nothing has changed. Can you honestly tell me that your Aunt Catherine would be overjoyed if you brought Lizzie to meet her?"

Now it was Darcy's turn to cringe as he thought of his relative. Choosing to ignore the remark he instead announced "I am going to check on whether Georgiana has replied to my e-mail yet."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As it happened Darcy and Lizzie were the only ones who had class on Wednesday. Jane was still too ill to attend and Charles, who didn't want Jane left on her own, was getting a friend to take notes for him.

Walking out the door together they found that they were remarkably on time compared to their last class together. Strangely enough for Lizzie she found that she didn't have an awful lot to say. After asking how Jane was Darcy also fell into silence. Luckily as they neared campus Liz heard a familiar voice call out a unique nickname.

"Bethy!" Toby yelled, running to catch up with them, "So the rumours are true then?"

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "What rumours would they be Toby?"

"That you two are living together. That happened a bit quick didn't it?" he grinned elbowing Liz in the side.

Lizzie pushed him back, "We are not living together"

"Well actually we are." Darcy interrupted

"Well yes, but not in the way he's talking about." Lizzie clarified

"You barely even come back to my place" Toby pouted

"Why would I?" Liz asked, "Your place is a dump!"

"Ohhh, so Miss. Eliza is getting all hoity toity now is she."

"You know better then to start me on that subject Tobs. Now be a good boy and tell me who is spreading these rumours." Lizzie coerced

"Well that would be your big mouthed bestie." Toby smiled

"Charlotte, I should have known. She would have been there when Charles had my things moved."

"So…" Toby turned his attention to Darcy, "What's it like living with our Lizzie?"

Darcy shook his head a smiled, "Ask me this afternoon after her mother and younger sisters arrive."

An "Ommph" was the only sound that had a chance to escape his mouth as Lizzie hit him in the stomach with her book bag.

Toby only laughed, "You my friend are a brave, brave man."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When Darcy and Lizzie got back to the apartment Mrs. Bennet's car was in the driveway.

"Oh no" Lizzie mumbled

"Maybe I should go back to campus, I think I forgot something." Darcy mumbled

Before he could turn away Lizzie had grabbed his arm, "You're not going anywhere. If I have to face them then so do you."

"Well I don't really see why I should, they're not my relatives." He exclaimed as they walked up the stairs

"Yeh, you thank your lucky stars for that." Lizzy remarked, before taking a deep breath and walking into the lounge room.

Jane sat on the lounge surrounded by her sisters, "Really mother I think that I will be fine to go back to my own place very soon."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, about to start on another torrent, luckily Lizzie choose that moment to jump in.

"Hello Mum"

"Lizzie!" her mother remarked, spinning around to face her other daughter, "Where have you been?"

"At class Mum, you know the whole point of going the college."

"There is no need to be obnoxious Elizabeth." Mrs. Bennet scolded before looking her up and down, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Lizzie glanced at her ensemble of black singlet top, red cardigan, jeans, boots and red beret before answering "Clothing, mother."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head and finally noticed the person standing next to Lizzie. "And who's this?"

"This is Will Darcy" Lizzie introduced, "It's his apartment as well Mum."

"Thank you for letting my daughters stay with you during this time."

Darcy nodded at her and walked over to stand next to Caroline in the corner of the room.

This was not the response that Mrs. Bennet was expecting and she her face showed her displeasure.

Shaking her head Lizzie walked over to her sisters and gave them each a hug, before saying "Will this is Mary, Kitty and Lydia, my three younger sisters."

Darcy nodded again and gave a curt, "Pleased to meet you" which reminded Lizzie of when they had first met.

"Lizzie why can't you keep your room nice and tidy like this apartment? And you're telling me that there are two bachelors living here? You put your mother to shame."

"Mother does it really matter?"

"Yes of course it does. Charles you have a lovely apartment here, and I can see that you have looked after Jane very well. I am glad that she got ill while in your care. I hazard to think about what would have happened if she'd had to rely purely on Elizabeth."

"Well actually is was Lizzie that predominantly cared for…." Charles defended but was cut off

Lizzie watched Darcy and Caroline's reactions and grew more and more embarrassed at her mother's behaviour.

"Mum, how long do you guys plan on staying?"

"I will be leaving this afternoon, but the girls want to stay a few days with you and Jane." Her mother replied

"Charlotte always sends her sister Maria e-mails about all of the great parties you guys have, and we want to see what all the fuss is about." Lydia informed

"Not me." Mary replied, "I'd be quite fine if you just showed me where the library is Lizzie."

Lizzie shared a dismal look with Jane, but knew that they had little choice.

"How will the girls be getting home?" Jane asked, "We can't drive them when we have classes and assignments."

"They can catch the train, they are quite capable." Mrs. Bennet stated

"Looks like you have it all planned." Lizzie remarked with a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Lyrics to 'Please Don't Stop the Music' © of ****Rihanna**

The girls each had a bag stashed in Mrs. Bennet's car and it was arranged that they would stay in Jane and Elizabeth's dorm rooms under the strict supervision of Charlotte (Lizzie's payback for her spreading rumours) while Lizzie and Jane stayed on at Charlie and Will's for a few more days.

A party was planned for that Saturday night and Lydia and Kitty were determined to go. Jane and Lizzie knew that short of locking them in their rooms there was no way that they could stop them. However they also knew how wild their sisters could get if they were allowed near alcohol.

On threat of death they had warned everyone not to supply them with any. They knew that it was pointless but hoped that it would deter them from getting quite as much as they would have. Plus Jane, Lizzie, Darcy, Charles and Charlotte would all be there to keep an eye on them.

Jane was feeling much better by the time Saturday morning came and little by little they managed to get a lot of their things back to their own dorm rooms. Lydia and Kitty wanted to go shopping to buy new outfits for the party, and Jane and Lizzie couldn't resist finding some new clothes themselves.

Lizzie was thinking that she might wear black for this party since her last outfit had been red; Jane was determined to find something blue. Lydia and Kitty had already wandered off into the stores of their choice and Mary had declined to come with them and instead stayed home.

After hours of walking, countless shopping bags and a big dint in their bank accounts all four girls returned to campus. Jane and Lizzie dropped Lydia and Kitty back at their dorm and then drove on to Charlie and Darcy's apartment.

"We won't want to go back to our dorms after living in this apartment." Jane remarked as Lizzie drove up to the driveway. In it sat Caroline's red sports car.

"Oh I don't know. There are certain things that I certainly won't miss." Lizzie stated.

Charlie waved at them from his upstairs window and came down to help unload the various shopping bags they had acquired.

"Exactly how much do you need to buy for one party?" he asked

Jane wrapped an arm around his waist and smiled at Lizzie "He has so much to learn."

Lizzie grinned "And we're just the girls to teach him."

Struggling up the stairs they ran into Caroline on her way down.

"I hope your sisters behave themselves tonight" she threw over her shoulder, "It could be terribly embarrassing if they don't."

"I'm sure they'll be fine Caroline." Charlie remarked, as optimistic as ever

"I wish I could believe that." Lizzie whispered to Jane

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The party was on campus and Charlotte had agreed to take Lydia and Kitty while Jane and Lizzie rode with Charlie and Will. Jane snuck into Lizzie's room after dressing in her sapphire blue, spaghetti strapped dress.

"Hey Liz" she announced

Lizzie spun round and grinned, "Oh Janey you look drop dead gorgeous. Charlie is going to have heart failure."

Jane raised her eyebrows, "Speak for yourself, look at you!"

Lizzie smiled and did a twirl, showing off her black halter neck, near backless dress.

"Just let me get my shoes."

Both girls had splurged on a new pair of heels for the event. Jane's were a stylish blue satin pair, matching her dress; Lizzie had opted for a killer pair of black stilettos.

Jewellery in place and hair and makeup done, the girls went to find Charlie and Will. A low wolf whistle announced their position at the bottom of the stairs.

"What took you girls so long, we've been waiting for ages…" Will started, but Charlie elbowed him in the ribs.

The girls smiled as they walked down the stairs, Lizzy especially as she noticed Will's face

"You were saying?"

"Nothing, He was saying nothing." Charles announced, taking Jane's hand and kissing her on the cheek, "You both look gorgeous."

Lizzy turned to Darcy who was still staring at her. "Now who's taking their time, I thought you were waiting to go."

Darcy swallowed, "Yes, let's." he stated as they followed Jane and Charles to the car.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The first thing Lizzie did on arrival was find Charlotte and ask her about Lydia and Kitty. She didn't have to go far before she heard her name over the music and saw her friend waving at her.

"How'd you go?" Lizzie asked

"No too bad." Charlotte answered, "They're over there with two guys names Danny and Wickham. But I'm keeping an eye on them I swear. All of this just because I mentioned to Toby that you were living with Darcy."

Lizzie raised an eyebrow, "Charlotte you know very well that I am not living with him in that way."

Charlotte smiled, "I never said you were- people can interpret it however they wish."  
"You are a terror." Lizzie announced, shaking her head and walking over to her two younger sisters.

"Lydia, Kitty, are you having a good time?"

"Oh Lizzie! Yes we're having a great time!" Lydia gushed, "Danny and Wickham this is our sister Lizzie. Danny and Wickham are in the army reserves isn't that exciting!"

"Very" Lizzie replied, taking in the two men

"I can see that good looks run in the family" the one who had been introduced as Wickham announced. Lydia and Kitty giggled while Lizzie continued to do her own appraisal of the situation.

"These girls are underage and not allowed to drink too much." Lizzie stated much to her sister's displeasure.

"We'll look after them." Wickham smiled. Something about his smile was disarming, and for some reason Lizzie wanted to believe him.

Just then Darcy walked up with a drink in both hands, handing one to Liz before looking over at her sisters and freezing.

"Oh Danny, Wickham, this is Will Darcy the guy that Lizzie lives with." Kitty announced

"Oh for goodness sake, we are not living together like that!" Lizzie exclaimed

Danny shook Darcy's hand, and Wickham nodded his head. Darcy suddenly grabbed Lizzie's hand and whispered, "Let's go."

"What? Why? Darcy what are you doing?" Lizzie protested as he dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Just trust me" he stated

"About what? Trust you about what Darc?" Lizzie asked, still confused, "Do you know Wickham?"

"It was a long time ago; I'd rather not talk about it. And I'd rather not be around him." Darcy explained

"But what about the girls?" Lizzie asked worriedly

"We'll still keep an eye on them, Charlotte's over there near them."

Lizzie still looked unsure, so Darcy took the drink from her hand, setting it on a table and taking her other hand in his. "Come on Liz let's just dance. That's what we're meant to do at parties isn't it."

Finally Lizzie smiled, "Maybe Jane and I have been a good influence on you after all."

Darcy smiled, "It's definitely been an experience."

Lizzie grinned up at him, her eyes shining brightly "We'll be moving out soon."

"Thank God!" he teased, and she slapped him playfully on the shoulder

"I still don't know what to make of you Will Darcy." Lizzie stated scrunching up her face in uncertainty.

Will gave a half smile, "Don't analyse Liz, just dance."

Lizzie didn't need anymore encouragement, especially since one of her favourite dance hits had just started.

'_**It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way'**_

To her surprise Will could actually dance, he could even keep up with her.

"I didn't know you could dance." She whispered over her shoulder to him

"I don't dance with just anybody." He replied, spinning her around to face him.

'_**Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dancefloor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
**_

_**Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face'**_

Jane caught sight of the pair out of the corner of her eye and nudged Charles. He turned and looked where she motioned, eyes widening at the same time as a smile turned up the corners of his mouth.

"It's about time." He grinned, taking her hand and leading her out onto the floor next to them.

Wickham was also watching from where he was sitting with Lydia and Kitty. Lizzy was definitely the prettier of the sisters that he'd met, and he was not happy about the fact that she seemed to be with his old rival.

Lizzy however was oblivious of the others around her. There was a feeling building inside her, a feeling that she never thought she would associate with Will Darcy.

'_**I wanna take you away  
Lets escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music'**_

She could feel his hands on her bare back, his breath on her face. She closed her eyes and listened to the music, her heels allowing her enough height to rest her forehead against his. She sensed his lips approaching hers and surprised herself when she found her own willingly drifting towards his as well.

At that moment a huge crash rang out from behind them and Liz's eyes snapped open, taking in Darcy's bewildered look before turned her head to find the source of the commotion.

To her dismay Kitty was helping Lydia off the floor, where she had apparently fallen after dancing on the table. Sending Darcy an apologetic look she raced after Jane to help her sisters.

Bingley walked up next to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving a commiserating shrug, before he also walked over to help the younger Bennet's. With a frustrated sigh Darcy followed suit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lydia was laughing uncontrollably when Charles and Will finally managed to drag her off the floor. However her mood soon turned into a teary tantrum as she realised that her sisters were going to take her and Kitty back to their dorm. To Jane and Lizzie's horror everyone was staring as they supported their sisters through the throng of party goers. Everyone including Caroline and Rebecca, who both had smug grins and disapproving stares.

It wasn't far to walk and with Charles and Jane supporting Lydia, and Will and Lizzie supporting Kitty they managed to maneuver the two intoxicated girls across the campus, up the stairs and into their rooms. The guys stayed in the lounge room while the girls eased their sisters out of their heels and jackets and into bed.

"We should have been playing closer attention." Lizzie remarked, tucking the blanket around Kitty before coming to sit beside Jane on the floor of her room, "This is going to be all around the campus by tomorrow, not to mention straight back to Mum."

"It wouldn't have mattered how much attention we had paid. Lydia would have still found a way to make a spectacle of herself." Jane sighed, "Who do you think they got the alcohol from? They must have drunk quite a lot in a short period of time"

"I don't know." Lizzie replied, "But I'm going to find out. Darcy didn't seem to like that Wickham guy much; I think that would be a good place to start."

"Speaking of Darcy…." Jane teased, a smile forming across her face, "Don't think I'm going to forget what I saw just because we got distracted by Lydia and Kitty."

Lizzie didn't know whether to smile or cringe.

"How much did you have to drink Liz?" Jane asked

"Not enough to say I didn't know what was happening." Lizzie confessed, "In fact I think I only really had the one you bought me when we came in and half of the one Will gave me."

Jane couldn't keep the grin from reappearing on her face, "Lizzie you nearly kissed Will Darcy."

"I know Janey." Lizzie sighed, unsure of how to react at the moment, "Can we talk about it when we get back to the apartment? The guys are going to be wondering where we are."

Jane gave an understanding nod and offered Liz her hand to help her up before wrapping it around her shoulder and pulling her close as they walked out to find the boys.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

During the short walk back to the car and subsequent drive to the apartment Lizzy once again found herself not knowing what to say to Darcy. To make things more awkward he seemed to be having much the same dilemma. Every so often Lizzie would catch him staring at her, but wasn't quite game enough to return the eye contact.

Upon arrival at the apartment Lizzie went straight to her room and collapsed on her bed. It was amazing how comfortable she'd made herself here. In one way she couldn't wait to get back to her dorm, but yet in another she found that she might actually miss this place that she had so abhorred to being with.

Three quiet knocks on the door announced that Jane was on the other side.

"Come in J" Lizzie called, not moving from the bed

Jane walked in, shut the door behind her and then flopped down next to her sister. Both were still dressed in what they wore to the party.

"What's going on sis?" Lizzie asked

"Charlie and I are going to bed now. Did you want to talk about what happened with you and Will before hand?"

Lizzie closed her eyes, "Not that much happened Jane. We danced, we maybe got a little bit closer then usual.."

"I little bit?" Jane asked incredulously, "When you first came here you couldn't stand him!"

"And I still can't sometimes!" Lizzie confirmed, "Anyway, Lydia saw to it that anything that might have happened didn't, and it probably won't happen again so there's nothing to worry about."

"Probably?" Jane asked, picking up on the one indecisive word in Lizzie's determined statement.

Lizzie couldn't help the small smile that turned up her lips as she rolled over and looked at her sister, "What happened to that nice, sweet Jane that everyone's always going on about?"

"Oh she's still here." Jane grinned, pressing a kiss to Lizzie's temple and standing up, "She's just feeling like her strong independent sister needs a bit of a push."

Lizzie threw a pillow at her, just missing as she shut the door behind her. Frustrated she rolled onto her back and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a low growl as there was another knock on her door.

"What do you want Janey?"

Darcy opened the door and stared from the pillow at the foot of the door to Lizzie on the bed.

"Um, Liz it's me."

Lizzie opened one eye and glanced towards the door before her mind put together who it was and her body snapped up to a sitting position in a flash.

"I, um, thought that maybe we shouldn't end the night with everything so up in the air." Darcy mumbled, lifting his eyes to look at her face.

Lizzie didn't know what to do, for once in her life she felt like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Will I don't know…"

"Look Liz, we almost kissed. You know it and I know it, and it's going to be awkward talking about it, but it's going to be even more awkward if it's left unsorted." Darcy stated, pulling a chair over to the bed to face her.

Lizzy finally got up the courage to look him in the eyes. There she saw the same uncertainty that she felt her own eyes held. Somehow the thought that he didn't know what to think about what had happened either made her feel slightly better.

"I should have been paying closer attention to Lydia and Kitty." Lizzie sighed for the second time that night, "We shouldn't have left them with that Knightly guy who you obviously don't like."

"Charlotte was over there." Darcy reminded her

"Charlotte had probably drunk more then them" Lizzie dismissed, "Why don't you like this guy Knightly anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it Liz." Darcy replied firmly

"Why not? You're the one who came in here wanting to talk." Lizzie knew that she was getting snappy and trying to dodge the real subject, but it was what she always did in situations like these and she couldn't help it.

"You know very well that that is not what I came her to talk to you about." Darcy answered

"Darcy you met my mother. Lydia and Kitty will not get the blame for this, neither will Jane. It will be me that cops it over this. She will be asking me what I was doing while all this was happening – what on earth am I meant to tell her?" Lizzie asked

"Your sisters make their own decisions. You checked on them not long before the incident occurred. Short of shadowing them the entire night there is nothing you could have done to stop this happening." Darcy reassured her

Lizzie rolled her eyes and started to take off her jewellery and undo her hair, "It won't matter."

"Why are you so determined not to talk about this?" Darcy asked, his patience running out

"I am talking!" Lizzie retaliated

"Lizzie we nearly kissed." Darcy reiterated

"But we didn't." Lizzie stated matter-of-factly

Darcy shook his head

"Look Will. Jane and I are moving out of here tomorrow. You won't have to worry about it." Lizzie replied nonchalantly

Darcy stood up and glanced at her sadly, "And what if I want to worry about it Liz."

To her alarm Lizzie felt her own eyes start to well up. She couldn't have this, Elizabeth Bennet didn't cry in front of guys, especially not someone like Will Darcy.

Instead she just shook her head and stood her ground. Refusing to say the words that she knew he wanted to hear. Darcy gave her one last look before turning and walking out the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day couldn't come quick enough for Elizabeth. After Darcy had left she hadn't been able to sleep, she didn't know why she had felt the need to be so harsh to him when he had actually shown the decency to want to discuss what had happened. Mary, she knew would psychoanalyze it as a need to be in control and a compulsion to go on the defensive when she considered her control of a situation was threatened.

By the time everyone else was starting to wake up in the morning Lizzie already had all of her things packed and ready to go. When Jane came in to say good morning to her sister she found her sitting by the side of her bed with her head in her hands. Jane immediately ran to here and wrapped her arms tightly around her, a look of confused concern on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, trying to get Lizzie to look at her

"I want to go back to our dorm. I can't stay here any longer." Lizzie stated resolutely

"We're just going to have breakfast and then the guys that Charlie recruited are going to help load up our things."

"Not Darcy?" Liz asked

"No. Darcy has already left; he must have headed out early this morning." Jane explained, eyeing her sister, "Liz did something else happen last night?"

Lizzie shook her head, "It's fine Janey. I just want to get back to our dorm and spend some time with our friends. I'd like to forget that last night even happened."

"Okay." Jane agreed, taking Lizzie's hand and leading her out of the room, "Let's have some breakfast and get you back where you belong."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Two hours later and Lizzie, Jane and all of their things were finally back in their dorm rooms. Charlotte was laying on Lizzie's bed filling her in on all of the latest gossip while Lizzie checked her e-mail for the first time in what seemed like forever. To her dismay there was an e-mail from her distant cousin Colin. With half an ear on Charlotte she opened the e-mail and hesitantly read its contents.

"Oh you are kidding me!" she suddenly shouted, causing Charlotte to stop mid sentence and stare at her friend.

"Well I thought that Jamie getting back together with Lance was a bit shocking too but not…"

"What? No, it's Colin. He's coming here on exchange for a few months." Lizzie explained, "Arggghh can't my family just leave me alone? Lydia and Kitty have already ruined Jane and my reputations; we don't need a repeat performance."

"Colin who?" Charlotte asked, clearly lost

"Farrell" Lizzie remarked sarcastically, "Who do you think! Colin my second, third, who even keeps count these days…cousin who will undoubtedly drive me nuts the entire time he is here."

"Wow, you really can't escape your relatives lately can you?" Charlotte commented

Lizzie just put her head on the computer desk and closed her eyes.

"Speaking of family" Charlotte continued, hopping off the bed and walking over to the computer "I was considering not telling you but I think it's best you see this for yourself."

Lizzie slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the screen which was now taken up by a fellow student's myspace photo album page. In it were photos of the party last night, including at least 

four of Lydia dancing on the table and then all of them trying to help her up. Lizzie groaned, could this day get any worse?

"I'm sorry hun" Charlotte commiserated as she wrapped her arms around her friend, "I'm sure it will all blow over soon. You watch, in a few more weeks there will be another party and all of this will be old news."

Lizzie nodded, not quite convinced.

"Anyway, I hate to love you and leave you but I have class. Meet you for lunch at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah" Lizzie replied without thinking and gave Charlotte a little wave as her friend disappeared out the door before turning her attention back to the photos. Clicking on the previous page of photos she noticed a few more of Lydia and Kitty with Wickham and Danny. There were also ones of Charlotte and her latest beau, Jane and Charlie and then the one that she had been hoping not to see – her and Darcy dancing forehead to forehead.

Slowly she clicked on the photo and it showed her the full size version. People had commented on it already, saying that they didn't realise that they were a couple, but that they look good together. With little conscious thought Lizzie pressed print and within minutes a hard copy of the photo lay in her hands. Unsure of what to do with it she silently folded it and placed it in her notebook.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

There was still another half an hour before Lizzie was due to meet Charlotte for lunch. Lizzie had decided that she had better use this time to study in the library. Living with Charles and Will 

at the apartment and having her sisters down had temporarily made her forget about the mound of assignments that were piling up from her different subjects.

It was when she had here head stuck in a text book on women's lib that she vaguely noticed someone sit down beside her.

"Should I be worried?" A male voice asked

"Pardon?" Lizzie questioned, turning to see who was speaking

"Sitting next to a girl reading about women's liberation." Wickham rephrased, "Should I be worried as a man?"

"Not unless you're against it." Lizzie answered, tilting her head to one side as she tried to work this man out

"Oh no. I think it's a wonderful invention. I much prefer women to be feisty and independent, know what they want…" He elaborated

Lizzie shut the book with a thud, "Is that so?"

Wickham nodded, "Makes things far more exciting don't you think? Having an equal partner instead of a subordinate."

"You were with my younger sisters at the party last night"

"I was" Wickham confirmed, "And you were with Will Darcy."

Lizzie shut her eyes and groaned, "Please don't remind me, I'm trying to forget that at the moment."

Wickham's eyes twinked as he saw his opportunity, "Trouble in paradise?"

"Trust me, I lived with the guy for a couple of weeks and it was never paradise." Lizzie stated

"I know exactly what you mean - I lived with him most of my life." Wickham agreed

"You what?" Lizzie asked, giving him her full attention

"He didn't tell you?" Wickham asked innocently

"No, I know very little of substance about Darcy, please go on." Lizzie urged

"My father worked for Will's father. I grew up on the same estate, our parents were good friends, in fact Mr. Darcy was my god father. He left me a decent sum of money for my college education, but after he died Will decided that his father hadn't been explicit enough in his bequeath and that I was to be cut out of the will."

"Is that why you're in the Army Reserves?" Lizzie asked, her eyes growing wider at Wickham's version of Darcy

"Yes." Wickham confirmed, "Without my inheritance I had to join up so that I would still be able to go to college."

"Oh my gosh" Lizzie murmured, all thoughts of her previous resolve to question Wickham about his involvement in her sister's alcohol obtainment vanishing from her mind and were replaced by pity for what he had gone through to get here.

"I can't believe that he would do that. I mean he can be really snobby and prideful sometimes but I never thought that he would be capable of…" her voice trailed off as her mind tried to comprehend what she was being told.

"Yes he is very good at hiding his true colours." Wickham agreed, "When he's with rich people or someone he's trying to win over he can be a totally different person. But if he sets his mind to dislike you, then you better watch out."

"And yet he's such good friends with Charlie who is so lovely. How can that be?" Lizzie wondered out loud

Wickham shrugged, "I can only guess that Charles doesn't know the real Will Darcy."

Lizzie shook her head, "It would seem so."

"Anyway enough of this pitiful talk, we're you intending on spending the entire day in the library or would I be able to tempt you to have lunch with me?" Wickham asked, charm smile firmly in place.

"Oh crap!" Lizzie exclaimed, looking at her watch, "I'm meant to be meeting ym friend Charlotte at the cafeteria."

"Charlotte." Wickham repeated the name as Lizzie madly gathered together her books, "Was she at the party, I believe I met her."

"You probably did." Lizzie answered, throwing her bag over one shoulder and trying to lift the books "Everyone knows Charlotte."

Wickham saw the trouble Lizzie was having and gathered up the books in his own arms, "Please, allow me."

For a second Lizzie's mind flashed back to the day Darcy had carried her books back to her dorm for her. It seemed so long ago.

Plastering a smile on her face she turned to face Wickham, "Would you like to have lunch with us?"

Wickham grinned, "I thought you would never ask."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Comings and Goings

Mid-terms came up too quickly for Lizzie's liking. She had been far to distracted by past events to give her assignments the concentration they deserved. Her grades were still good but she would need distinctions in her exams to maintain her high average. The one thing that kept her going was the thought of the coming vacation time.

Jane was still spending alot of time with Charlie; in fact the two of them had become fairly inseparable. Lizzie herself was spending alot more time with Wickham which seemed to serve the dual purpose of also deflecting Will Darcy's attentions.

She had seen him around the campus. To her amazement he had actually been spending alot more time with Caroline Bingley and her friends. She couldn't understand it, except that maybe it was just another part of him that she hadn't truly known.

Lizzie still harboured mixed feelings for Darcy. The more Wickham told her about their shared past, the more she thought that her initial gut feeling of dislike had been right. Yet every so often she remembered that night at the party and the way he had danced with her – the moment when they had almost kissed. She had felt a definite connection with him in that moment, a connection that she hadn't felt with any other guy.

Alas, there was a negative about the coming vacation time. Her cousin Colin was coming and she would be expected to spend time with him. She considered getting on a train and just escaping the whole confusing situation, but being Lizzie she found herself to be too stubborn to simply run away.

Finally the last mid-term was over and college broke for a well earned vacation. It was about a week into the holiday when Lizzie and Wickham were having a relaxing picnic down by the river that Jane called and announced that their cousin had arrived. With a sigh Lizzie packed up the picnic blanket and remaining food and threw it into the car.

From that moment on Lizzie found that she barely had a moment to herself. Everywhere she went it seemed that Colin was her shadow. He wanted to hold her hand, shower her in hugs and gifts and know every last one of her friends.

It was one such afternoon that Toby, Charlotte, Lizzie, Wickham and Colin were sitting around one of the oversized lounges in the cafeteria that Colin observed Jane and Charles talking to another guy near the pool table.

"Who's that?" He asked Lizzie

Lizzie, who had been in deep conversation with Wickham turned her head to look at who Colin had referred to and found her eyes connecting with those of Will Darcy. Quickly she looked away and remarked as indifferently as she could, "Oh that's William Darcy, one of Charlie's friends."

"Darcy?" Colin repeated, "I work for a family with that name. I wonder if they're related?" and before she could stop him Lizzie found herself watching Colin walk over to Will and introduce himself.

Lizzie cringed, she wasn't sure why after all this time Will Darcy's opinion mattered to her, but after the fiasco of him meeting her sisters and mother she was not looking forward to him meeting her distant cousin.

Slowly she lifted her eyes to take in the situation and once again found Darcy looking her way. He nodded to her and she returned it with a slight nod of her own. The most they had acknowledged each other since the night they had fought over the almost kiss. Wickham turned in her seat and took her hand, holding it in both of his own. Darcy saw the display of affection and quickly turned, excusing himself from the conversation and promptly leaving the cafeteria.

Lizzie blinked, confused at his reaction, before tuning into what Wickham was saying to her. Colin returned with Jane but not Charlie and Lizzie asked what had happened. Colin was only too happy to confirm that it was indeed Darcy's Aunt that he worked for, while Jane needed a bit more pressuring from Lizzie to finally admit that Charlie and Darcy were going abroad for a few weeks and not returning until the next semester had well and truly started.

Lizzie saw the disappointment in her sister's eyes and decided that she would need to do something to take her mind of the situation. Colin had wanted to see the botanical gardens near by, so it was decided that the next day that is where they would go.

The next morning Lizzie woke to the sound of a message on her phone. Bleary eyed she fumbled with the buttons until it appeared on the screen. It was from Wickham, but instead of being about their plans for that day instead it was an apology that he wouldn't be able to make it, as he had also had to leave rather suddenly for a family emergency. Lizzie groaned, now she was going to be just as bad as Jane. She had been growing quite found of Wickham over the last few weeks. He was the complete opposite of Darcy. Kind, congenial, honest and easy going...'No' Lizzie told herself briskly, 'I will not mope around over a guy.' Instead she rolled out of bed and went to have a shower and make breakfast for her sister.

Lying in the sun in the middle of the botanical gardens Lizzie let her mind wander over nothing in particular. Jane and Charlotte were off admiring the flowers and Colin was around somewhere. But she thought hopefully that if she was really, really quiet maybe he wouldn't find her. Unfortunately at that very moment a shadow fell over her and she had a feeling she knew who it was.

"Elizabeth" Colin called

Lizzie opened one eye and peered out at him. He was holding a single rose.

"You know it's illegal to pick flowers from a botanical gardens right?" Lizzie replied, promptly shutting her eye again

Colin looked briefly worried before nervously laughing off her statement and sitting down beside her.

"But it's for you" he acknowledged

"Why?" Lizzie asked

"Come on Lizzie" Colin remarked with another nervous laugh, "Surely you have noticed how much I like you."

Finally Lizzie opened her eyes and stared at him, "You what?" She asked in disbelief

"I know you like me to" Colin continued regardless of her reaction, "I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice. We make a great couple."

For a second Lizzie thought that she might actually have drifted off to sleep and actually be having a nightmare. She pinched herself and smothered a yelp at the very real pain. Slowly she turned her head and found Colin staring at her.

"You are being uncharacteristically quiet" He acknowledged

Lizzie blinked a few times before her mouth finally took over "You cannot be serious!"

Colin's eyes widened

"I'm sorry Colin but one, we are distantly related, not quite as distantly as I would like I might add, and two, how could you possibly look at our time together and decide that I am madly in love with you?"

Colin only grinned, which Lizzie found rather disconcerting "Surely you are not going to play games with me Lizzie" he remarked

Lizzie raised her eyebrows, her jaw nearly dropping in shock "You are deluded" she announced

Now it was Colin's turn to look shocked, "You mean you have been leading me on all of this time?"

"Leading you on?" Lizzie repeated dumb folded, "I haven't been leading you anywhere!"

With this she stood up and began to walk briskly to the car. Jane saw her from across the gardens and swiftly started running after her. "Lizzie!" she shouted, as Charlotte fell in step behind her, "Lizzie what's going on?"

"We're going home!" Lizzie yelled back

"Ohhhh Kayyy" Jane and Charlotte agreed, quickly unlocking the doors, knowing better then to argue when Lizzie was in such an emotional state

Collins barely made it inside the vehicle before Lizzie took off back towards the campus. Upon reaching the dorms Lizzie briskly dropped him off outside where he was staying before taking off once more. Collins started after them, his disappointment turning into a feeling of resentment and rejection as he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through the phone book until it reached the Bennet's home number.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vacation went too fast for everybody's liking and soon everyone was back in class. Luckily the history course that Lizzie had had with Darcy had only been a one semester subject, so for now she didn't actually have any subjects with him. Not that it would have mattered- Will, Charlie and his sisters were all still overseas and weren't expected back for a week.

Hence Lizzie found herself sitting in English literature class with Charlotte's room mate Jamie, who was as bigger gossip as the former and was happily telling Lizzie all of the vacation make ups and break ups.

Lizzie had just tuned out when Jamie's voice dropped an octave and caught her attention "I don't know whether I'm meant to tell you this, but I have noticed our mutual friend Miss. Charlotte spending an awful lot of time with your cousin Colin."

"Colin!" Lizzie exclaimed

"Shhhhh" Jamie hissed as half of the class, including the tutor turned towards them

"Colin" Lizzie whispered, quieter this time, "Charlotte is seeing Colin? What is she thinking?"

Jamie shrugged, "I don't know Liz. Sometimes people see things in others that we don't. He isn't that bad looking you know, seems to have at least gotten some of your family's genes in that area. I don't know whether it's serious or not – don't tell her you heard it from me will you?!"

"Don't worry, I won't" Lizzie agreed, her head still spinning from the news.

Later that night Lizzie knocked on Charlotte's door bearing vodka and ice-cream. Charlotte opened the door and cringed

"That looks serious" she joked, "Who's the guy?"

"You tell me." Lizzie replied, stepping past Charlotte into the lounge room and making herself comfortable, "You've been holding out on me."

Charlotte shut the door and slowly turned to face her best friend, "Who told?"

Lizzy zipped her lip "Sworn to secrecy" She replied

With a sigh Charlotte plopped down next to Liz on the lounge, "It's nothing serious"

"Oh yes? Did you really think you could keep it from me?"

"No" Charlotte admitted, making a grab for the ice-cream, "I'm surprised I made it this long."

"And how long is that exactly?" Lizzie inquired

"Few weeks" Charlotte admitted

"Charlotte Lucas!" Lizzie scolded, "You've been dating my cousin for a few weeks and you never thought to tell me?"

Charlotte shrugged, knowing she had no good defence "Like I said, it's not serious. I wouldn't necessarily say we've been 'dating' that long. Anyway, I know that you don't like him."

Now it was Lizzie's turn to shrug, "He's definitely not for me, but you've obviously found something in him that you like." Even as she was saying the words however she took a swig of the vodka.

Charlotte laughed, "The things you say for me Lizzie Bennet. So you're not upset with me for hiding it?"

"I can see your reasons." Lizzie admitted, "But don't do it again"

Charlotte grinned and went to find two spoons for the ice-cream, two glasses for the vodka and a bottle of orange juice.

"Soooo" she began as she handed Lizzie a spoon and began to pour the juice, "I'm glad this is out in the open because I actually have a huge favour to ask you."

"Oh yes? And why should I do such a favour when my best friend has a boyfriend I didn't know about?" Lizzie asked

"Because you love me" Charlotte replied matter-of-factly, handing her the drink. Lizzie conceded with a simple nod.

"Colin has a business meeting next weekend and he's asked me to go with him, but it's a bit intimidating being that it's still so early on in the relationship and there's going to be all these posh work meetings."

"Go on..." Lizzie prompted, already seeing where this was headed and not liking it

"I was wondering if you would come with me. You know so that when Colin's in his meetings I'll have a friend to hang out with. Come on Liz, it's a free weekend away! With your best friend!"

"Yeh and a distant cousin who drives me bonkers" Lizzie remarked under her breath

"I heard that" Charlotte replied

Feeling guilty for her last remark Lizzie sighed, "Oh okay. But I better not be a third wheel!"

"Thankyou" Charlotte grinned, leaning over to hug her, "And you won't. You might even find a nice business man of your own..."

"Just drink your vodka and orange" Lizzie instructed, raising a heaped spoon of ice-cream to her mouth.

Charlotte grinned; Lizzie just shook her head and wondered what she had just gotten herself into.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Breaking up is Hard to Do

Lizzie nearly didn't end up going with Charlotte, as the Bingley sisters returned to college in the middle of the week and immediately Lizzie could tell that something wasn't right. Rumours started flying around campus about Charlie and other girls abroad, and Lizzie felt sure that Caroline was behind them.

Then the Friday before Lizzie was to go away with Charlotte and Colin Jane received a voice mail on her phone from Charlie, advising that he would be back soon but that perhaps they should cool their relationship and just be friends. Jane was devastated and Lizzie had trouble even coaxing the truth out of her for quite some time. Lizzie couldn't believe that Charlie could be so cruel, when in all the time she had spent with him he was nothing but thoughtful and kind-hearted.

Lizzie wanted to tell Charlotte that she wouldn't be able to go with her but Jane tearfully shook her head. Their favourite Aunt and Uncle were due to visit their parents this weekend and Jane had decided to go back home and spend the weekend playing with her little cousins.

"Entertaining the children will take my mind off the situation far better then moping around the dorm crying on your shoulder." Jane told Lizzie matter-of-factly, "Don't worry about me Liz, Aunt Gardiner is an expert listener and I'm sure she and I will be able to have many deep and meaningfuls."

However it was only after Lizzie had physically put Jane on the train home and then gotten a phone call from her Aunt who promised to watch out for her that Lizzie loaded her own bags into Colin's car and headed off for her own weekend away.

When they arrived Lizzie had to blink at the sheer size of the hotel they were all staying in.

"And this is all being paid for by your boss?" She asked incredulously

"By the main firm, yes." Colin confirmed, "Trust me the Darcy and De Bourgh Corporation can easily afford it."

"Oh God" Lizzie murmured under her breath, she had forgotten all about Colin saying that he worked for Darcy's relatives

"Hey it's not like Will Darcy himself will be here" Charlotte reassured, linking elbows with her friend, "Look at all the people here, the chance of you running into him would have to be one in a million even if he was."

Lizzie gulped and nodded, "Let's find our rooms."

Later that night was the first meet and greet of the conference. All the women wore summer dresses and the men wore their business suits. Colin was busy showing off Charlotte to all of his colleagues so Lizzie had excused herself and to go and sit quietly on a bench she had spied off to the side of the garden.

It wasn't long before a teenage girl approached and asked shyly "Is this seat taken?"

"No" Lizzie replied, moving her purse for the girl to sit down. Taking a sip of her champagne she studied the girl, she had blonde curls and a slim build. She wore a beautiful dark blue dress with matching shoes. She looked like she had money, and for some reason she looked vaguely familiar.

"I'm Georgie." The girl offered her hand, "Or Georgiana Darcy if you want to be more formal."

Lizzie's eyes widened and she was transported back to that day inside Darcy's room when he had been writing an e-mail to his sister and she had been studying his family photos. She was only brought back to the present by Georgie clearing her throat and Lizzie realising that she was still offering her hand.

Smiling to cover her shock Lizzie put down her champagne glass and reciprocated the handshake.

"I'm Elizabeth Bennet" Lizzie replied

Now it was Georgie's turn to look puzzled, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

Lizzie sighed, debating exactly what to say before finally settling on, "I believe I attend the same college as your brother."

Georgie's eyes widened in realisation, "Elizabeth.... Lizzie? You have a sister called Jane? Did you live with Charlie and Will for a short period in their apartment?"

Lizzie nodded, "For a very short period."

Georgie smiled a charming smile, "What a small world. My brother has mentioned you frequently in his e-mails to me."

Lizzie nearly choked on her champagne, "He has?"

"Oh yes." Georgie nodded

"I can only imagine the things he must have written. We have had a fairly volatile relationship." Lizzie remarked

"Really?" Georgie asked, her lips turning up in a small smile, "That's not quite how he's described it."

Lizzie glanced up at her companion, puzzled and intrigued by what she might know. But Georgie looking past her and giggled, "His ears must have been burning."

'Oh no' Lizzie's mind screamed, 'Please don't let it be who I think it is. How does this always happen to me?'

Taking a deep breath Lizzie turned her head in the direction that Georgie was looking, and for what seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence came face to face with the man himself.

"Liz!" At least this time he seemed to be as taken back as she was.

"Hi Will" Lizzie squeaked, 'so much for Charlotte's one in a million chance'


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy New Year from Snow1685**

Chapter 21 – Mending Bridges

"What are you dong here?" Will asked in shock

"Will!" Georgie admonished, "That was a bit rude."

"Sorry" Will apologised, "How are you Lizzie?"

"I'm well thanks" Lizzie answered, a glint in her eye at Georgie having pulled him up

"Is Jane here?" Darcy asked

"No. Colin's here for the business conference, and he and Charlotte are dating now so I agreed to come along as a companion for her." Lizzie explained

"Oh" Darcy replied nodding, before he actually comprehended what she had said and his head shot up "Colin and Charlotte?!"

"I know" Lizzie agreed chuckling

Georgie looked from one to the other in interest before another girl caught her attention by waving

"Oh there's Mary-Anne! It was lovely to finally meet you Lizzie. Maybe we can do something tomorrow? Are you here for the entire weekend?"

"Yes that sounds good, and yes I am." Lizzie replied, watching Darcy's reaction at the news. She was surprised to see his eyes light up at the prospect. 'Was he a glutton for punishment or what?'

Georgie waved goodbye and ran off to talk to her friend. Darcy pointed to the empty seat she left and raised his eyebrows as if to ask permission. Lizzie shrugged and nodded, downing the last of her champagne.

"How is it that we can run into each other even when we're in a different county?" He asked

Lizzie shook her head in response, "Just lucky I guess."

Darcy leant back in his seat and glanced at her, after a moment Lizzie looked up through her lashes to meet his eyes, before quickly looking back down.

"How was your trip overseas?" Lizzie inquired

"Okay. I was mainly catching up with business acquaintances for this place." He gestured to the conference and hotel, "Charlie did a bit of sightseeing, the girls did alot of shopping."

Lizzie nodded, for one more time in her life unsure of what to say

"So you've met my sister then." Darcy commented, filling the silence, "She seems to like you."

Lizzie looked up, "She says you've mentioned me in your e-mails."

Darcy shut his eyes and looked away, "Perhaps I have"

"What have you written?" Lizzie asked

Darcy smiled, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Lizzie shook her head for having been sucked in, "I think I'll go find Charlotte and Colin and retire for the evening."

Darcy stood up as quickly as she did

"Colin will still have alot of contacts to make; the meeting is barely half way through. Are you staying at the hotel? I can see you back to your room if you like."

Lizzie looked him up and down for the first time that night. She had seen him dressed up for parties and the like at college, but never so formal as he was now in his business suit and tie. She had to admit, he was very handsome.

"You clean up pretty good you know." She declared, grabbing another champagne from a passing waiter

"You're not so bad yourself" Darcy confessed, taking in her emerald green dress and heels.

"Alright Mr. Darcy" Lizzie agreed, "You may escort me to my room."

Darcy tilted his head to the side and smirked, "As you wish."

Darcy waited as Lizzie swiped her key card at the door to her room and then followed her in. She deposited her purse on the table and flopped down onto the couch, he went straight for the bar fridge and sorted around in there until he produced an assorted of small alcoholic beverages.

"Are you paying for that?" Lizzie inquired, "Because you know anything in a hotel fridge is not cheap."

Darcy chuckled, "Liz, we own the hotel."

"You own the hotel as well?" Lizzie asked wide-eyed, "I thought your family were just paying to put everyone up here for the conference."

Darcy shrugged, "Makes it easier when you own the hotel as well."

Lizzie shook her head slowly, "Just how much money do you have William Darcy?"

Darcy cleared his throat and passed her a miniature bottle, "I'd rather not say."

"Spoken like a true millionaire" Lizzie stated, uncapping the bottle and finishing it in one swig.

Darcy just grinned, but then his face turned serious.

"Liz, why did you react so badly when I wanted to talk about us that last night at the apartment?"

Lizzie blinked and turned to face him, "That was a long time ago Darcy."

"Not that long" Darcy reminded

Lizzie bit her lip, 'How did she get herself into these situations? She had forgotten what it was like to have those eyes looking straight through her.'

"I don't know" She replied

Darcy shuffled closer, "Were you scared?" He whispered

Lizzie let out a low chuckle, "You don't scare me Will Darcy."

"No" Darcy revised, motioning from him to her, "But does this scare you?"

"Maybe" She whispered so softly he though he might have imagined it

"What was that?" He asked, placing a finger under her chin and lifting it so her eyes couldn't help but look into his

"I said maybe okay!" Lizzie repeated louder

Darcy grinned.

"Stop grinning." Lizzie commanded

He only grinned wider. Lizzie shook her head but Darcy drew her closer to him with the finger still under her chin.

"Now why couldn't you just admit that from the start?" He asked

Lizzie bit her lip again and his eyes followed her teeth. Slowly he leant in and replaced them with his lips.

Lizzie lost all ability to think; for once all she could do was feel.

And it felt good.

'It wasn't just that she had been scared of them. She had never felt this sort of unconditional attraction to any other guy. He had power over her whether she liked it or not.'

Drawing back he smiled, "Was that so bad?"

Lizzie shook her head, feeling like a fool at not being able to come up with her usual quip.

"Wanna watch a movie on TV?" Darcy asked, aiming to make her comfortable again

"Yeh" Lizzie agreed, then added "Since you're paying"

Darcy laughed the heartiest laugh she thought she had ever heard him do, which made her only grin wider. Throwing off his tie and kicking off his shoes he allowed her time to also loose the heels before lying down next to her on the couch.

Grabbing the remote before he could she snuggled into him, remembering the small amount of time that they had lived together. It felt comfortable, and amazingly enough, it felt right.

She would have never thought that tomorrow could be so different.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – Secrets and Lies**

"Lizzy" Charlotte called, standing in front of the coupledsleeping on the couch

Lizzy mumbled something incoherent and burrowed in closer to Darcy

"Will" Georgiana called

Will slowly opened his eyes and took in his sister and Charlotte standing in front of him. Recognition of the situation hit his mind and he sat up so fast that his arms had to shoot out to catch Lizzie before she tumbled onto the floor.

"What the?" Lizzie exclaimed, as Will reefed her back on the couch, she met Will's eyes and he motioned to the front

Lizzie turned and faced Charlotte and Georgie, confusion evident in her newly woken eyes, "How did you get in here?"

Charlotte held up her key card, "It unlocks the door that joins our rooms." She explained, "We didn't know what had happened to you last night and then I found Georgie here looking for you as well. We figured there might be some clues in your room......I guess we were right."

"And it saved me searching for you too brother dearest." Georgie remarked, "You do know that Aunty Catherine will be waiting for you to start the first conference meeting of the morning."

"Shit!" Darcy swore under his breath, "What time is it?"

"8:45am" Charlotte and Georgie replied in unison

Will leapt off the couch, nearly sending Lizzie sprawling onto the floor once more, "Sorry!" He exclaimed catching her again, "I've got to go"

Quickly he gathered up his tie and shoes and hurriedly put them on. Georgie looked at him and raised her eyebrows

"That obvious?" Darcy asked

"Where's your jacket?" Georgie asked, "If you button it in front and tuck in your shirt she might not notice as much."

Darcy nodded and grabbed his jacket off the stand by the door, running a hand through his tousled hair, clearing his throat and sparing a hesitant glance at Charlotte and Georgie he bent and kissed Lizzie softly on the hair, before running to the door and dashing down the hall.

Lizzie straightened herself up on the couch and tried to un-crease her dress. Clearing her own throat she looked up at the two women in front of her

"Soooo, what's the plan for today then?" She asked

Charlotte smirked and shook her head, while Georgie just laughed at her audacity.

Charlotte and Georgie waited for Lizzie to have a shower and change her clothes before heading out to explore their surroundings.

"You're brother tells me that your family owns this place." Lizzie remarked

"Yes, my brother and our Aunt do mainly; I won't get my inheritance until I turn 18." Georgie replied

"Not a bad inheritance" Charlotte observed

Georgie smiled timidly, looking back at the hotel and its grounds, "I guess so."

Seeing Georgie's discomfort Lizzie swiftly changed the subject, "So what do you recommend around here? Shopping? Restaurants?"

"There's a restaurant I frequent not far from here. We could have breakfast there if you want?" Georgie replied

"Sounds great, I'm starving!" Lizzie remarked

Charlotte grinned, "Aren't you always."

Upon finishing a delicious breakfast of pancakes and blueberry sauce Charlotte's phone rang. Excusing herself from the conversation she picked it up and answered "Hello"

Five minutes later she hung up and announced "Colin rang to say that he has a few hours break between meetings. Would you two mind if I went back to spend some time with him? I'm sure Lizzie can do enough shopping for the both of us."

The girls shrugged, "Sure"

"Are you right to find your way back?" Georgie asked

Charlotte nodded, "I told Colin roughly where we were and he's going to come meet me half way."

"Have fun" Lizzie murmured through the last of her pancake

Charlotte waved and then the two girls were left alone.

"Soooo" Georgie grinned mischievously as they paid the bill, "You and my brother."

Lizzie tilted her head to the side and looked at her new friend, "You've been wanted to say that since you first met me haven't you?"

Georgie laughed and nodded. Lizzie found herself charmed by this sweet girl, in fact she thought that she reminded her slightly of Jane.

"There's not alot to tell." Lizzie informed as they made their way along the pavement, casually glancing in shop windows, "We tend to be very on again off again. Volatile – like I said last night."

Georgie nodded, lost in thought before looking back up "He really likes you Lizzie. Give him a chance to show you that. Will isn't always the best at expressing himself."

Lizzie nodded, "I guess we can both be a bit like that." She answered thoughtfully, "Is he a good big brother?"

"Oh yes" Georgie replied immediately, "He's done his best to look after me after our parents passed away. I live with my Aunt right now, but when I finish school I'd like to go to college with you guys. Maybe even move in to the apartment with Will and Charlie....if they're have me."

Lizzie smiled, "I'm sure they would."

"Oh!" Georgie exclaimed, pointing to a young guy in the shop they were next to, "That's our cousin Matty! You have to come and meet him."

Next thing Lizzie found herself being dragged into the shop and deposited in front of a man who bore a striking resemblance to both Will and Georgiana.

"Matthew!" Georgie announced, engulfing him in a hug, "when did you get here?"

"Just last night." Matthew responded, glancing at Lizzie, "Who's this gorgeous creature?"

Georgie snorted, "You haven't changed a bit. Eyes off, this is Elizabeth Bennet – Will's girl."

Lizzie wasn't sure how she felt about being introduced as 'Will's girl' but she chose not to fight it at the moment. Instead she took the hand Matthew was offering and shook it.

"Hello Elizabeth. Will's a lucky guy."

Lizzie blushed, "Please call me Lizzie."

"Oh Lizzie!" Georgie exclaimed, "Look at that dress over there. I've got to go and try it on. Do you mind?"

"Of course not" Lizzie replied, watching Georgie grab the dress in her size and disappear into the change room

"I've been shopping with Georgie before" Matthew commented, "I think it would be best if we found a seat."

Lizzie grinned and followed him, sinking down into the waiting chairs not far from the change rooms.

"I'm glad that Will has found someone who is interested in him and not his money." Matthew remarked, "You'd be surprised at the amount of girls that just go after us boys for our material assets. In fact Will was telling me not long ago about how he'd split up Charlie Bingley and his latest girl for the very same reason."

Lizzie blinked in surprise, "Will split up Charlie's relationship?" She repeated, sure she must have misheard

"Yeah" Matthew confirmed, before launching into the whole story


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Love and Hate**

Lizzie burst into her hotel room like a whirlwind. She had left Georgie with Matthew and made a hasty retreat. It wasn't until she threw her bag at the couch that she noticed Darcy sitting on it.

Immediately she saw red, "Does everyone have a key to my room these days!" she yelled, advancing on him

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked cautiously, "Where's Georgie?"

"Oh she's back at the mall with your cousin Matty, whom by the way thinks that I'm gorgeous so you better watch out I don't go to him instead of you!"

"What!" Darcy exclaimed, shocked and lost

"Every single time" Lizzie seethed, "Every single time I let you get close Will Darcy, I always regret it."

"Lizzie" Will pleaded, reaching out to her, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't. Touch. Me." She announced, emphasising each word

"Okay" Will agreed, backing away

"The first time I let you get close we fought and then I found out what you'd done to poor Wickham." Lizzie began

Now it was Will's turn to see red, "Poor Wickham? You have no idea what went on between him and my family."

"Oh don't I?" Lizzie challenged, "And then this time I let you get close and I find out that the reason my favourite sister has a broken heart is because you broke her and Charlie up!"

Lizzie descended on him until they were almost toe to toe, "Do you deny that one too?"

Darcy sighed before finally acknowledging, "No."

"You told Charlie that my sister was only after him for his money?!" Lizzie confirmed

Darcy looked her in the eyes and simply replied, "Yes."

It was at that moment that Lizzie felt her own heart break. Will saw her face begin to crumble and reached out again, drawing her to him.

"It's not that simple Liz, I can explain – and maybe, maybe I was wrong."

Lizzie fought his hold on her, "You're only saying you were wrong now because you've realised that if you lump Jane in with my mother and younger sisters then the same must apply to me. But no the rules are different for William Darcy, you can have me but Jane can't have Charlie?!"

"Stop speaking for me, you don't know what I'm trying to say." Darcy implored

Lizzie felt such a deep feeling of passion she didn't know whether to kiss him or slap him. In the end she did both.

Hungry to recapture what they'd had she stopped struggling in his arms and instead kissed him fervently. Caught off guard at the sudden turn around it took a minute for Darcy to respond, and for Lizzie's rational brain to kick in as she pulled away and slapped him hard across the cheek.

Immediately Darcy let her go, reaching instead for his cheek in disbelief. Lizzie watched and to her surprise started to cry.

Will looked at her, his eyes softening at the sight of her tears, but she only shook her head defiantly

"Get out." She instructed cooly

"Liz" Darcy beseeched once more

"Get out." Lizzie repeated, "Now."

Eventually he nodded and still holding his cheek opened the door and walked out, shutting it softly behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Was too lazy to re-read this chapter until after posting, so this is the same chapter with typing corrections. Thanks for the reviews. I'm going away tomorrow for a couple of weeks, so this will be the last update until I get back. I hope you like it. Snow**

**Chapter 24**

That afternoon when Charlotte came back to the hotel Lizzie had used her own key card to open the adjoining door and was sitting, waiting for her friend.

Charlotte took one look at her and immediately knew something was wrong. Even though Lizzie had redone her make-up, her eyes were still red and her demeanour poignant. Sitting beside her Charlotte wrapped her arm around her bestfriend and just waited.

"Has Colin got any more meetings today?" Lizzie asked after a moment

Charlotte shook her head, "He'll be finished his last one in fifteen minutes. There's the end of conference party tonight but we don't have to go to that if you don't want to."

Lizzie sniffed, "Do you think he'd mind if we just went straight home? I don't feel very well and Jane should be back at college soon."

Charlotte nodded and squeezed her friends shoulder, "It will be fine. Go and pack your bags and we can have them loaded into the car by the time Colin's meeting is finished."

Lizzie nodded and offered a watery smile, "Thanks Char."

"That's what friends are for." Charlotte reminded

Before Lizzie could reach the dividing door Charlotte called out her name

"This is about Will isn't it?"

Lizzie's look said it all

"I ran into Georgie on the way back here. She was worried about you."

Even at this early stage Lizzie knew she wouldn't tell Charlotte about Will's involvement in Charlie and Jane's breakup. She would say that they fought, but she wouldn't mention the finer details of what it was about. But even that she didn't feel like talking about right now.

"Yes it's about Will." Lizzie agreed, "But can we wait until we get back to discuss it."

Charlotte nodded, "Sure. Go and pack your things."

When Lizzie arrived back at college Jane was already in their dorm room. Lizzie had decided to put on a brave face with her sister so as not to make things harder, and she was definitely never going to tell her what she had found out.

However the Jane that she came back to was alot happier than she would have imagined. Making Lizzie a cup of coffee and sitting with her on the couch she told her how much she had enjoyed her time at home with her Aunt, Uncle and young cousins and that it had taken her mind of Charlie considerably. Upon hearing this Lizzie found herself smiling her first genuine smile since the fight.

Later that night Lizzie decided to check her e-mail. She hadn't checked it since before she'd gone away and there were a few new ones starting to pile up in her inbox. However, only one caught her eye. The one that named the sender as 'W Darcy' and the subject as 'I have no expectations other then that you read this.' Even with the title she considered deleting it, but something inside of her refused to let her.

Taking a deep breath she clicked on the e-mail and waited for it to open. She really had no idea what she would find within.

'_I can't take back what I did, but I can tell you that I have done everything in my power to make things right for all parties involved.'_ It began, _'If this is all you read than so be it, but please let me defend myself against both of the accusations you hurled at me the last time we were together._

_I will make it brief, I do not feel like rambling on, and I doubt that you feel like reading it. Therefore let me begin with the one subject that I have refused to speak of the entire time I have known you. _

_Yes I grew up with George Wickham. And yes I cut him off from the family not long after my parents died. I'm sure that you've already heard his version of the sob story, forgive me if I make mine less melodramatic. The fact of the matter is he ran off with Georgie when she was nearly sixteen and tried to convince her to marry him. Had they dated before hand? No. Was he madly in love? No. He was under the impression that Georgie would get her inheritance when she turned sixteen, instead of when she turns eighteen which is actually the case. He got her half way across the country before her own sense of duty kicked in and she rang me to let me know their intentions. Of course I went after them, it came to blows and the whole story came out – unfortunately right in front of Georgie. I wanted nothing to do with him after that, but I still gave him some money in the hope that he might straighten himself out. Unfortunately as far as I know he spent it on alcohol, party drugs and women. As you found out yourself he can be a very charming guy, that's how he gets by in life. I hope he didn't hurt you because I was too proud and guarded to tell you the truth._

_Your second accusation has more value. Yes I did break up Charlie and Jane. I realise now that I was wrong in my assumptions and I'm sorry it happened. Because of what happened to my sister and unfortunate relationships I've had in the past, It can sometimes be hard for me to judge whether someone is interested in me or my friends and family for us as people, or for our money and connections. I can hear you now reeling off insults about snobs and the injustice of social class, but this is how it is. Not all women are as scrupulous as you and Jane. And to avoid being called sexist as well I will remind you that men can also be gold diggers – as evidenced by Wickham. _

_The following are not excuses for my behaviour, they are merely the background to show you how I put two and two together and came up with six. I had met your mother and younger sisters, and you must agree with me that to an observer they do seem preoccupied with guys and money. Then later I met your cousin Colin. He told me of conversations he had had with his Aunty, your mother, about how Jane had stayed in a fancy apartment on the campus and how well off Charlie must be. Apparently your mother has big expectations for the two of them and was reeling off fantasies of summer houses and shopping sprees. I was still getting to know Jane, I still don't know her nearly as well as you obviously and Colin, your sisters and your mother had managed to make an alarm go off in my head, the same alarm that went off with Wickham – only in that case it was right._

_I told Charlie of my suspicions and he was unconvinced, but alas I am his best friend and as with you and Charlotte, best friends tend to wield alot of influence. I had managed to plant a seed of doubt in Charlie's head and he told Jane he just wanted to be friends. I have since told him otherwise and I am hopeful that the situation will rectify itself as I donnot think that Charlie ever truly lost faith in Jane's intentions, it was rather his lack of confidence in believing that she could indeed love him as much as he loves her that was his undoing. _

_I hope that you have made it to the end of this e-mail and that you maybe even you hate me a little less. I probably shouldn't admit it because I'm likely to be shot down, but I think I've fallen in love with you Lizzie. And I'm not one to say those words normally._

_Georgie also send her love._

_Will_

Lizzie stared at the screen. She couldn't believe she had misjudged someone so much, maybe she was just as guilty of having pride as he was. Finally her eyes wandered from the computer to the notebook left abandoned on her desk. Opening it up the photo of her and Will dancing at the party fell out. Lizzie picked it up and took in his face.

Suddenly the door to her room flew open and Jane ran in. Lizzie quickly folded the photo in half and tucked it back away before tuning in to what her sister was saying.

"He wants me to meet him at the Cafeteria Liz! Do you think I should? I don't really know where we stand right now, and he broke up with me through voicemail for crying out loud!"

"Woah woah woah!" Lizzie instructed, "Slooooww down. I assume we're talking about Charlie?"

Jane nodded and sat on the edge of Lizzie's bed. Lizzie shook her head and smiled, Darcy sure did work quick.

"I think you should go." She announced matter-of-factly

"You do?" Jane asked incredulously

"Yes" Lizzie nodded

"But what about him breaking up with me?" Jane asked

"Maybe he's realised he was wrong and wants to make things right." Lizzie answered, thinking of Darcy even as she said the words

"But, but" Jane stumbled, "What should I wear?"

Lizzie grinned, "I doubt he would care Jane. I have a feeling he loves you for who you are, not how you look."

Now it was Jane's turn to smile, "I hope you're right Lizzie" She remarked, throwing her arms around her sister's shoulders in a bear hug

"I think I am." Lizzie replied, "Now go! Before he thinks you're not coming."

Jane smiled and then turned to run out the door. Heaving a sigh Lizzie prayed that she was indeed right before turning back to the computer screen and re-reading Darcy's parting words- _'I think I've fallen in love with you.' _Could it be possible that she had fallen for him too?


	25. Chapter 25

**My trip south got delayed by a day, so therefore you get another chapter that you wouldn't have otherwise had- Enjoy. Snow. **

**Chapter 25**

The next morning Lizzie was still in a bit of a daze, as she stopped off at the cafeteria before class to grab a coffee and a doughnut. Charlie had indeed apologised and asked for Jane to take him back, and to both his and Lizzie's relief she had said 'yes'.

Now as Liz stood waiting for her order she had plenty of time to reflect on current events. Thanking the lunch lady and gathering up her 'breakfast' she turned around to find George Wickham leaning against the bar looking at her.

Lizzie couldn't believe how completely opposite her feelings were upon seeing him now she knew his true character.

"Lizzie Bennet, looking fine." Wickham remarked with a wink, "Have you missed me?"

"Not as much as you might think." Lizzie answered, walking past him "I've got to get to class."

Wickham hurried to keep up with her, "I heard that you spent a weekend at Darcy's hotel and met Miss. Georgiana."

"What's the matter Wickham, afraid the charade is up?" Lizzie threw over her shoulder

"Liz" Wickham protested, "You can't truly believe Will Darcy over me."

Lizzie sniggered, "Keep it up George, you could get a Oscar for this performance."

Wickham grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around, obliviously to the students who had stopped walking to see what was going on. Lizzie stared pointedly at his hand until he removed it.

"You know I like you Lizzie. Everything Darcy and Georgie say is a pack of lies, they're just jealous." Wickham remarked

"Jealous of what?!" Lizzie asked, beginning to lose her temper, "Wickham let me spell it out for you- Will is my boyfriend, Georgie is his sister and my friend, you are not winning me over by spouting abuse about them."

"Your boyfriend?" Wickham repeated in shock, "No Liz – anyone but him!"

"Sorry" Lizzie replied, "I don't want anyone but him."

With that she walked the last few metres to her class, upon entering through the door she heard Wickham's parting remark yelled at her back

"You'll regret this! You'll all regret this."

Charlotte, Jane and Lizzie went out for drinks that night. Lazing on the lounge with a vodka sunrise in her hand Charlotte turned to look at Lizzie

"You know you never did tell me what went on between you and Will on the weekend."

Jane eyes widened, "Will? As in Will Darcy? Lizzie have you been keeping secrets from me?"

Lizzie heaved a sigh and fixed Charlotte with a 'Thanks alot' stare

"We had a fight" Lizzie confessed, "Things got messy."

"I take it this was after you bailed out of the shopping trip with Georgie." Charlotte prompted

"Who's Georgie?" Jane asked, momentarily lost

"Georgiana Darcy, Will's sister." Lizzie clarified

"You've been spending time with his family!" Jane exclaimed, "I can't believe I didn't know any of this."

"Colin's company is owned by Darcy's family." Charlotte informed, "He owned the hotel we stayed in."

"He owns a hotel?" Jane asked, "I think I'm going to need another drink."

Charlotte only smiled, and Lizzie got the distinct feeling that she knew something "Well this fight may have been bad enough to send us home from the conference early, but I hear it wasn't bad enough to stop you declaring rather vehemently to George Wickham that you were Darcy's girl in the middle of a college walkway this morning."

Charlotte caught Lizzie's eye and she knew she couldn't hide her feelings any longer. Jane too was staring at her sister, she knew her to be very forthright, but not normally when it came to matters of the heart and public places.

"Have you two made up?" Jane asked

Lizzie glanced down at her drink, "I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?" Both girls asked in unison

"He sent me an e-mail apologising and explaining." Lizzie informed, "He said he thought he was falling in love with me."

Charlotte grinned, "I knew it! When Georgie and I caught you asleep together on the couch in your hotel room we knew something more was going on."

Jane just shook her head, "I'm going to get us another round of drinks, and then I want to know the finer details of this tale."

Across campus in Charlie and Will's apartment the two guys were involved in a similar situation.

"I can't believe all of this has happened and you didn't even tell me." Charlie exclaimed

Darcy shrugged in apology, "It all happened rather quickly."

Charlie just shook his head, "Well, that adds a whole nother meaning to something I heard today."

Darcy frowned, "What did you hear?"

"Well it wasn't me actually; it was Lizzie's friend Toby." Charlie explained, "He said that Wickham is back and that he was harassing Liz on her way to class." Charlie noticed the change in Darcy's expression and quickly added, "Just let me go on. Apparently he was saying you were a liar and not to listen to a word you said and Lizzie turned around and told him that you were her boyfriend and pretty much to stop while he was ahead."

Darcy blinked, "She said that I was her boyfriend?"

"Yeah, are you?" Charlie asked, looking as confused as Darcy

"Well I just assumed that after the almighty fight we had we were over before we'd begun" Darcy considered, "But I guess she never actually broke up with me."

"Grrrrrrrr" he exclaimed in frustration, standing up and grabbing another beer from the fridge, "If she's going to go around saying things like that in front of half the college how come she hasn't even answered my e-mail?"

"I don't know." Charlie replied honestly, "But at least it sounds like she got it and it had the desired effect."

Darcy sat back down and buried his face in his hands, "Women."

"We didn't know what we were in for getting involved with the Bennet sisters did we?" Charlie remarked, "Well I had my reunion with Jane yesterday, maybe you should have yours with Lizzie tomorrow."

Darcy took another swig of his beer, "Maybe your right" He agreed


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

It ended up being a few days before Lizzie did indeed see Darcy again. It happened on the day she had decided to stay inside her dorm and study for an important exam she had the next day. She had her head buried in a text book, yet to her frustration nothing would sink in. She was too distracted, had been for days. In one way she was relieved when she heard a knock on the door and she could get away from the maddening books.

Flinging the door open she caught her breath as she recognised instantly who it was

"Will?" She asked in confirmation as the man turned

"Hey Liz" Will answered, uncertain of what to expect from her, "Did you get my e-mail?"

"Yeh" Lizzie replied, she glanced down

"I'm really sorry about Jane and Charlie" Will repeated

"You were an idiot, but it's okay – they're back together now." Lizzie tilted her head to the side, "Which I'm sure you already know. I'm sorry I misjudged you and blindly believed Wickham."

Darcy nodded "I heard you had a run in with him the other day."

Lizzie blushed, "Doesn't take long for word to get round this place hey"

Will shook his head, "Toby told Charlie and Charlie told me."

Lizzie nodded, not sure what to say next. Luckily Darcy did it for her

"When I heard what you'd said about me, it taught me to hope." He took a deep breath before asking, "Liz are we okay now?"

Lizzie raised her eyes and looked into his, something fluttered inside her. Since when had she become a girl who felt uncontrollable fluttering? She was normally so in control of situations- but when they involved Will Darcy it seemed the rules didn't apply.

"Yes" was all she managed to say, but it seemed that that one word was all it took to make Darcy's face light up into a smile

"Can I come in?" He asked

Lizzie nodded and moved aside to let him pass. Will remembered the first time he had been in her dorm, when he had carried her books back and she had barely acknowledged him. He had known he was hooked on this girl from that very moment.

"Is anyone else home?" Will inquired, glancing around

"No" Lizzie confirmed, a wry smile turning up the corner of her lips, gaining control of the situation once more she moved closer to Will

"I missed you" He announced

"So you should." Lizzie quipped

Laughing for the first time in a long while Darcy reached out and pulled her to him, kissing her lips – softly at first, then gradually with more hunger.

Lizzie pulled back and studied him, "I'm meant to be studying" she declared

"Oh yes?" Will replied, kissing her again

"I have an exam tomorrow" Lizzie murmured, her lips still on his

"Good luck" Will wished

Wrapping her arms around his neck Lizzie squealed as he picked her up off the ground and carried her towards her room.

"Oh stuff it!" she exclaimed as he kicked the door shut behind them.

Later in the day Jane turned her key in the lock of her dorm and walked in with Charlotte

"She's definitely in here" Charlotte advised, "I haven't seen her go out."

"Then why isn't she answering her phone?" Jane asked

"Maybe she's fallen asleep" Charlotte replied, walking to Lizzie's room. Charlotte opened the door and then just as quickly shut it again.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed

Jane ran up behind her, "What is it?"

Charlotte gulped before explaining, "She's in there, but she's not asleep and she's not alone."

"What!" Jane yelled, as Charlotte firmly clamped a hand over her mouth

"Can't we just come back later?" Charlotte asked

Jane shook her head, "No, this is important. Lizzie has to know."

"Well then," Charlotte proposed, "You can be the one to interrupt."

Sighing Jane stepped forward and rapped loudly on the door

"Elizabeth Bennet! Put some clothes on – I need to talk to you."

Charlotte started to giggle as they heard Lizzie reply breathlessly, "Can't it wait?"

"No" Jane insisted, "Don't make me come in there!" She threatened

A few bumps, thumps and swear words later Lizzie opened the door, hair tousled, wearing Darcy's sweat shirt and a pair of boxers. Darcy appeared behind her wearing jeans, sans shirt as Lizzie had gotten to it first.

Jane smiled, "I should have known that you'd be in there William Darcy."

Darcy merely shrugged.

"What is so important Janey?" Lizzie asked, running her fingers through her hair, "And may I just add that you are sounding more and more like me every day."

"Scary isn't it?" Jane agreed, looking her sister and her boyfriend up and down before going into her own room, grabbing one of Charlie's spare shirts and throwing it at him.

"No one will be able to concentrate while you're half naked, and you're never going to get that one back off Lizzie now." Jane explained

Lizzie turned and smirked at him, "She's right."

Darcy rolled his eyes and pulled Charlie's shirt over his head, "I don't suppose we can move this into the kitchen?" he asked, "I'm rather thirsty."

"I bet you are" Charlotte giggled

Lizzie pushed her bestfriend and sister out into the kitchen and poured both herself and Darcy a drink. Jane and Charlotte merely stood and watched

"Are you quite ready now?" Jane asked her sister

"Go ahead" Lizzie replied with a cheeky smile

"Mum's been trying to ring you for half the day, how long have you two? No, scratch that I don't want to know." Jane shook her head trying to get rid of the mental image before continuing, "It would seem that Lydia has run away from home. Mum was wondering whether she's come to the campus because she left a note mentioning something about being with Wickham."

"Wickham!" Lizzie exclaimed, her face turning pale, but not as pale as Darcy's as his glass hit the counter and shattered into pieces, forcing the girls to jump back out of the way.

"Shit!" Darcy swore, followed by a hasty "Sorry! I've got to go. Jane is Charlie back at the apartment?"

"Yeh, I think so" Jane concurred

Darcy nodded and ran out the door.

Jane and Charlotte turned to face Lizzie "Liz what on earth is going on?"

Darcy jumped in his car and speed to the apartment, jumping out he ran up the stairs and flung open the door.

"Darcy! How'd it go with Lizzie?" Charlie asked, before looking puzzled and asking "Is that my shirt?"

"Charlie get in the car, we've got to go." Will ordered

"What? Why?! Go where?" Charlie asked as Darcy pushed him out the door

"Wickham's done it again" Darcy stated simply

"What!" Charlie exclaimed in surprise, "With Georgie?"

"No" Will clarified, "With Jane and Lizzie's sister Lydia."


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated. I've been working on a P&P music video, I'll put up the link when I've uploaded it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 27**

By the time Lizzie had filled Jane and Charlotte in on Wickham's true character and penchant for running away with young girls Darcy had already rung all of his connections that also had connections to Wickham. He thought that he had a fair idea where they might be, but he couldn't be certain and time was of the essence in this circumstance.

"There is one more person who might know" Charlie offered cautiously

Darcy took his eyes off the road for a second to glance at him, before answering "No"

"Come on Darcy, Georgie's a big girl now- She'd want to help." Charlie insisited

Will sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but..... Okay." Darcy conceded

* * *

By the time the boys had been away for an hour Lizzie's mind was running riot

"Wickham ran away with Georgie because he thought he could get his hands on her inheritance." Lizzie reiterated

Jane and Charlotte nodded, "Right"

"You may not have noticed but our Mother and Father aren't exactly loaded. Lydia has nothing that Wickham would want. Why would he run away with her? What does he get out of it?" Lizzie wondered out loud

Charlotte shrugged, "Maybe he's just going off what she was like at that party where she got drunk and danced on the table. Maybe he thinks she's easy."

"Oh God" Lizzie exclaimed suddenly, hiding her face in her hands as realisation hit her, "It's Will."

"What's Will?" Jane asked

"When I blew up at Wickham the other morning his parting words were that he would make us regret this." Lizzie recounted

"Regret what?" Charlotte asked

"Me being with Will. Wickham hates Will with a passion. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if a lesser motive for him running away with Georgie was to get even with him." Lizzie actually started to cry at this point, "I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"Yeah, like that was ever going to happen." Charlotte joked

Lizzie whacked her on the arm, but couldn't help letting out a choked laugh

"You sure can pick them Liz." Jane observed, "But I'll tell you this – If I was Wickham I wouldn't want Will on my case."

Lizzie shrugged, "I guess. But Wickham seems like a real piece of work."

"If it's any consolation" Charlotte interrupted, "Will must really care about you. Look how fast he ran out of here to find Lydia. A lot of guys wouldn't do that, even with their history."

"You know Char, I think I really care about him too." Lizzie confessed, "Even now after realising that Lydia is with Wickham because of us being together I still wouldn't go back to the way things were. Does that make me a horrible sister?"

"Awwww" Charlotte and Jane cooed, engulfing Lizzie in a hug,

"You're a great sister Liz." Jane reassured, "This isn't all because of you and Will, Lydia played a part too."

They were interrupted by Lizzie's phone ringing on the table next to them. Lizzie grabbed it instantly, expecting the caller ID to say 'Darcy'. Instead it was a number she didn't recognise, sending the girls a puzzled look she pressed the answer button.

"Hello" Lizzie answered hesitantly

"Lizzie?" a girls voice asked

"Yes. Who's this?" Lizzie inquired

"It's Georgie Darcy. Will's sister. I need you to meet me at the hotel, Will and Charlie have found your sister and they want you and Jane to come and convince her to come back with you." Georgie explained

"They have?! Where are they? Are you sure you want to be involved in this Georgie? Will told me about your own experience with Wickham." Lizzie rationalised

"Yes. I could give you directions but it's a place from our childhood and it would be a lot easier if I could just show you." Georgie clarified

"Okay, tell the boys we're on our way." Lizzie agreed, hanging up the phone and herding Jane and Charlotte out of the door.

"What's going on?" Jane asked as they piled into the car

"Will and Charlie have found Lydia and Wickham, but they need us to convince her to leave." Lizzie explained, "We're going to pick up Will's sister Georgie from their hotel and she's going to show us the way."

* * *

Georgie was waiting outside when Lizzie tore into up the driveway of the De Burgh Hotel driveway. She waved her over and climbed in the backseat with Charlotte.

Lizzie made very brief introductions, "Everyone this is Georgiana Darcy, Will's younger sister. Georgie this is my older sister Jane and this is my best friend Charlotte."

Pleasantries were exchanged before Charlotte commented, "That hotel we just picked you up from, Will owns that?"

Georgie nodded, "With our Aunt, yes."

"Wow" Charlotte exclaimed

Lizzie shook her head, "Charlotte, concentrate on the matter at hand. Georgie, where am I going?"

Half an hour later Georgie had directed Lizzie through a series of country laneways, until they ended up at an old cottage out in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Jane asked as Lizzie pulled up beside Will's car

"Wickham always pretended like he had no family once his Dad died, to gain everyone's sympathy. But he actually has an Aunt and Uncle who own a farm a few towns away. They rent out this cottage for part of the year, the rest of the time it's his to do what he wants with it." Georgie explained

"Is this where?" Lizzie started, but Georgie pre-empted her

"Yes this is where we ran away to." She confessed, "Well one of the places. It took Will longer to find us; we went onto another house after this one. But I guessed Wickham wouldn't take your sister there as it would be the first place Will would look."

Lizzie wasn't sure what to do when they got to the door, so she did the obvious and knocked. Charlie answered the door and ushered them to a large room in the back of the house where Will sat at a table glaring at Wickham who was on the lounge, with Lydia looking very sulky between them. When she saw her sisters she rolled her eyes and sighed. Darcy glanced up and caught Lizzie's eye, motioning with a tilt of his head that he wanted to speak with her in the hallway.

Jane went to try and reason with Lydia, while Charlotte, Charlie and Georgie sat around the table speaking in whispers.

When Will reached her Lizzie immediately engulfed him in a grateful kiss.

"What was that for?" he asked, as he regained his breath

"For finding my sister" Lizzie replied

Darcy nodded, serious once more, "You know Liz, I can pay him off. It is after all me that he wants to punish."

Lizzie shook her head, "All the more reason for you not to give him what he wants. And it's not just you anymore, it's both of us."

Darcy sighed, "Lydia won't listen to Charlie and I. Is there anything you or Jane can say to her to make her come back willingly?"

Lizzie thought about it for a second, "If Lydia was a more ethical and moderate sort of person, like Jane or Georgie, they might do some good, but unfortunately I know my youngest sister and the only way to get her to do something against her will is flat out bribery and extortion."

A sly smile lifted up a corner of Lizzie's lip and Darcy had to refrain from smiling as he practically saw the gears turn in her mind, "Leave it with me." She whispered, squeezing his hand and heading for Lydia.

Gesturing to her little sister, she took her aside in the corner of the room and started to not so gently remind her of her wish to go away to college and how unwilling her father was going to be to ever let that happen after this little escapade. When it looked like Lydia was not going to give in Lizzie referred to her own ability to be able to influence their father and that maybe if Lydia came home with them right now she could convince him to go easy on her. Eventually Lydia's resolve crumbled when Lizzie reminded her of the parties, boys and dorm rooms that she would miss out on.

Not long after Charlie, Jane, Charlotte, Georgie and Lydia had squeezed into Darcy's car and were on their way back to campus.

Lizzie rang her parents and informed them of the situation and it was decided that Lydia would stay in Jane and Lizzie's dorm that night and then be picked up by their father the next morning. When she came back into the room where Darcy and Wickham sat she found them still glaring at each other, the venom evident in Wickham's eyes.

"Let's go Will." Lizzie directed, "I'm staying at yours tonight. Charlie and Jane are going to watch Lydia."

"Oh how sweet." Wickham oozed, "You two having a sleepover?"

"Leave it" Lizzie whispered

"Not going to happen" Darcy answered, ramming Wickham against the wall with his arm under his chin "You listen here you little weasel-this is your last chance. You lay one more finger on anyone I love and you are going down." Darcy smirked, "You know me Wickham, you know the sort of connections I have, the connections money can buy. Don't test me."

With this he released his prisoner and walked over to grasp Lizzie's hand. It was hard to believe that the same hands could be so strong one minute and so gentle the next.

"Come on" He instructed, leading her to the door. Lizzie followed without looking back.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey thanks for the reviews. You can find the link for my Pride and Prejudice music video in my profile. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 28**

Lydia was picked up the next morning by Mr. Bennett as planned. Will was nervous to meet him but found that he needn't be as Lizzie and Jane's father was very impressed with both his eldest girl's boyfriends and their large parts in tracking down his younger daughter.

It was discovered that Wickham had gotten Lydia's e-mail address from Colin, who had been told that Wickham had photos from the party that he wanted to send to her.

Wickham had heeded Darcy's warning and left the campus for good, transferring out to another college and army reserves base. Lizzie had a suspicion that Will might have dropped a line to the nearby base about Wickham's track record for running away with young girls, but she was not going to berate him about it, far from it. Lizzie found herself very proud of Will and the way he handled situations, in fact her opinion of her boyfriend could only go up.

Colin's exchange time with their college was almost up and Charlotte was spending the majority of her time with him to make up for the time they would miss when he went back home. They had agreed to spend time together in the holidays and ring every night.

He was another person that Lizzie found had gone up in her opinion. She could still only stand him in small doses, but she saw how kind he was to Charlotte and how much he card for her and had decided that he mustn't be quite so bad after all if he was able to make her bestfriend happy.

Lizzie was sitting on the lounge in the cafeteria musing over these revelations when Toby plonked himself down next to her.

"Hey you" He remarked, "You look like you're miles away."

Lizzie blinked her eyes and refocused on him, "I was"

"Have you finished the essay Mr. McLeod set?" Toby asked, stealing the remnants of her lunch from the table

"Nearly, I've only got about 600 words to go, but I have a feeling that those last 600 are going to fight me all the way." Lizzie confessed

"Wanna finish them together tonight?" Toby offered, while chewing , "We might be able to swap ideas and make the words flow better."

Lizzie pulled a face, "I can't tonight, Will is taking me out to dinner. He's had it arranged for a while. What about tomorrow in between classes?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Toby agreed, "Soooo" he winked, "You and Will Darcy are getting serious?"

"Maybe we are" Lizzie acknowledged with a grin, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just making sure my girl's being looked after." Toby remarked

"I am" Lizzie answered

"You know I thought in that very first history lesson when we were all in the same group that you had finally met your match with Will." Toby revealed, "And I don't necessarily mean just romantically either."

"You know me too well for me to be able to plead ignorance of what you mean." Lizzie smirked, "But what about you Tobes, any lovely women you've had your eye on of late?"

"Well there is one...." Toby answered, "You know Veronica Lewis?"

Lizzie raised her eyebrows and nodded, "We sit together in modern literature."

"I thought you did." Toby replied, "I don't suppose you could put a good word in for me?"

Lizzie tilted her head and considered her friend, "I suppose I could do that. But you'd owe me"

Toby tapped the side of her nose and stood up, "I've gotta go to class. I'll see you tomorrow Beautiful ."

Lizzie waved him off with a dismissive hand, before looking back at her lunch and realising there was nothing left.

* * *

That night Lizzie, dressed in all her finery, sat across from Will in an expensive restaurant not far from the campus. Will had encouraged her to order what ever she wanted, including desert. That fact alone made her realise that he knew her well.

She thought about what Toby had said about Will being her match in more ways then one. It was true, he always stood up to her, and never just let her get away with everything like other boys would. She had actually come to enjoy the verbal sparring that had originally made her dislike him. He challenged her, but at the same time looked after her.

Even with her feminist ideals and working class background Lizzie found that she didn't feel put down or belittled. In the course of knowing her, Darcy had learnt how to make his opinions known in a more subtle manner and not let his aloofness come across as much as snobbishness or superiority.

Yes she decided, Toby was right, they were getting serious. She was dangerously close to falling deeply in love – and for once that was a good thing. A very good thing.

* * *

A few months later Lizzie was lying on Darcy's bed doing history revision while he checked his e-mails. Suddenly her reading was interrupted by Will yelling "Yes!"

"Geez" Lizzie exclaimed, sitting up quickly "What was that for?"

"I just got an e-mail from Georgie saying she got into nursing here! It was her first choice too!" Will informed proudly

Lizzie smiled at his enthusiasm, "Is she going to live on campus?"

"I promised her she could live here if she got in." Will confessed to Lizzie with a slight blush

Lizzie laughed and shook her head, "You spoil her."

"Maybe I do." Will agreed, walking over to the bed "But you may recall that I also spoil you."

Lizzie blinked innocently, "Why I don't know what you mean."

Darcy smirked and wrapped his arms around her, "Plus if she's living here for at least her first year we can keep an eye on her, help her get settled in."

"_We_ hey." Lizzie repeated, picking up on the plural, "Does that mean I'm a permanent fixture on the Darcy calendar."

Will kissed her softly before pulling back to look into her eyes, "You know you are. In fact I wanted to talk to you about something relating to that very area."

"Oh yes?" Lizzie inquired

"Charlie is also asking Jane, but I was wondering if maybe you, might want to, perhaps..." He stumbled over the words

"Spit it out Will." Lizzie encouraged none to delicately

"Move in with me." He finished

Lizzie pulled back for a second to consider the proposal, Will took this is as uncertainty and immediately began to backtrack "I don't want you to see it as trying to take away your independence or your personal space...."

He stopped and looked up to see Lizzie gazing at him with a bemused smile.

"What?" He asked

"You're very cute when you're flustered." She remarked

Darcy rolled his eyes before becoming serious once more, "Is that a yes?"

Lizzie rewarded him with a smile, "Knowing Charlie he's probably already got someone moving our things."

Darcy allowed himself a small smirk at her wit but wouldn't let her get away without a proper answer, "Elizabeth?"

"Yes I will move in with you." Lizzie finally agreed

Now Darcy let his grin grow as he threw himself backwards onto the bed taking Lizzie with him. Lizzie squealed and pretended to fight him off but soon relented as he kissed her hard on the lips.

Laying together staring up at the ceiling Lizzie observed, "Imagine us - one big happy family."

"I hope so." Will answered, ignoring her cynicism

Together they snuggled in close, pushing Lizzie's books out of the way

"Stay the night?" Will requested

"Soon you won't have to ask." Lizzie pointed out

"I like that idea" Will replied, closing his eyes "I like it alot."


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Australia Day to all the Aussie's out there!**

**Chapter 29**

Will was still asleep next to her when there was a banging on their door the next morning. Lizzie put her history books and climbed out of bed. She smiled as Will's arm reached out and hooked around her waist to try and stop her.

"Are you two decent?" Jane's voice called out

Lizzie unwrapped Will's arm and ignored his sleepy protests as she went to answer the door to her sister.

"Come on lazy bones" Jane commented when the door was opened to her, "Up and at them. Charlie's already got the movers starting on our dorm."

"I told you!" Lizzie exclaimed over her shoulder to Will, who grunted and pulled her pillow over his head

"Does he even know you said yes?" Will murmured

"Yes, Lizzie had the foresight to send me a message last night." Jane answered

Darcy only groaned more

"I expect you both at the dorm in ten minutes." Jane ordered

"Janey" Lizzie commented

"Yes?" Jane replied

"Since when have you been the bossy one?"

Jane only grinned, "Ten minutes you two, or I'll be back."

Lizzie shut the door behind her and turned to face Will.

"I've created a monster." She declared

Will smiled and motioned for her to come back to bed, Lizzie shook her head

"I'm having a shower and getting dressed" She informed, "I know my family and they're nothing if not persistent. She will definitely be back if we're not there."

"Fine" Will grumbled, climbing out of bed and grabbing some clothing from the wardrobe, "We'll share a shower, is that time saving enough for you?"

Lizzie laughed, "Sharing a shower with you Will Darcy is anything but time saving."

* * *

An hour and a half later Jane and Lizzie were on their last trip back to the apartment leaving Will and Charlie to stand in the nearly empty former dorm room.

"You know, I don't think I really thought about this when we discussed the girls moving in with us." Will remarked, "Our wardrobes are going to be overtaken by short dresses and highheels."

"Yes" Charlie nodded, "But we will be the envy of every guy when they see our girls in the short dresses and higheels, and realise that we're the ones that get to go home with them."

A wicked smile turned up a corner of Darcy's mouth as he pictured Lizzie "True. You are very good at seeing the silver lining Charlie."

"It's a skill." Charlie quipped, picking up the last box of photos, a folded piece of paper fell out and Darcy bent to retrieve it. Opening it out he saw that it was a picture of him and Lizzie dancing forehead to forehead at the party where they nearly had their first kiss.

"Well would you look at that." Charlie observed, peering over Will's shoulder

"I've never seen this picture before." Darcy remarked, "I didn't even know one existed. I wonder how long she's had it?"

"Maybe since the party" Charlie mused, heading out the door with the box and motioning for Will to pick up his "Maybe she didn't hate you as much as you thought during some of that time."

"Maybe." Will responded, glancing at the date and time printed on the bottom of the page and realising that Charlie was right. Raising his eyebrows he tucked the picture into his own pocket for safe keeping.

They met the small moving truck Charlie had hired at the front door

"Is that all?" one of the movers asked

"Yes" Charlie replied, handing over their money, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He answered, climbing into the truck with his partner and starting the engine

"Well" Darcy commented, "This is it Charlie. The bachelor pad will be no more."

Charlie smiled, "We're not bachelors anymore Will. And I have a feeling that secretly you wouldn't want to go back to being one anyway."

Will didn't answer, merely placed his box in the backseat and climbed in the front and waited for Charlie to do the same. He didn't have to look very deep to know that Charlie was right; he would deal with all the dresses, shoes, makeup and knick knacks that she could throw at him as long as it meant that his Elizabeth was by his side.

* * *

Darcy parted with Charlie in the hallway as he took his box to what was now his and Jane's room while Darcy continued on to his and Lizzie's. Pushing the door open with his foot he carried the last box into the room. Lizzie stood at the wardrobe putting away her clothes.

"You've been holding out on me" Darcy remarked, placing the box on the bed

Lizzie raised her eyebrows and turned to look at him "Oh?"

Will pulled the picture out of his pocket and unfolding it held it up for her to see.

Lizzie tilted her head and looked at it, before raising her eyes to his "How do you know I didn't print that off recently?"

Will only smirked and pointed to the date and time stamp the printer had left on the bottom of the page.

Lizzie scrunched her face up and swore "Damn"

"We fought because you wanted to forget we'd gotten close that night yet the next morning you were printing off a photo of us together?" There was no anger in Will's voice, only confusion and slight teasing

"I don't know why I printed it, okay. I don't know why I kept it when I could have thrown it out so many times back then." Walking over to him she took the picture from his hands and placed it next to the bed, "Every time I thought of you back in those days there was a myriad of emotions bombarding me, all with equal amounts of passion. It was easier just to focus on the negative emotions then think about what some of the positive ones might actually mean."

"Then Wickham got to you." Darcy acknowledged

Lizzie nodded, "And then I met Georgie and then you at the hotel. The positive feelings reappeared and then I found out about your part in the Jane and Charlie fiasco. My head was practically spinning by then. Let's face it Will, it was a bit of a bumpy road at the start."

"At the start yes." Darcy agreed, "But not now, not for the past months. And that passion's still there."

Lizzie smiled, and made her way back to the wardrobe "Oh yes, anything concerning you creates a passionate response in me. Again, not always positive, but definitely always passionate."

"That suits me. I prefer passion over mediocrity – at least there's a true depth of feeling" Will answered, plonking himself on the bed next to the box that the picture had fallen out of, "Tell me Liz, will I have _any_ wardrobe space left by the time you're finished?"

She glanced over her shoulder and pretended to consider the question for a moment, "Probably not. Will that be a problem?"

Darcy thought about what Charlie had said earlier, "Not if I'm the one who gets to appreciate you in clothing."

"Not only that" Lizzie added, "But you're also the one who gets to undress me when we get home."

Darcy's eyes turned dark with a fervour that Lizzie knew all too well. She was only saved by Jane's yell of "LUNCH!!"

Lizzie grinned and skipped to the door, blowing Will a kiss over her shoulder.

"You will be the death of me." He remarked as he caught up with her on the stairs

Lizzie only grinned triumphantly. Will bit his lip and watched her flounce off towards the dining room

"But what a way to go." He whispered underneath his breath


	30. Chapter 30

**This is the final chapter of 'How Things Change' so I've made it twice as long. Thanks for the reviews; I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm considering continuing their next college year in a follow up story, but no guarantees on when it will be.**

**Chapter 30**

It was towards the end of the last semester that Lizzie walked into her room to find Will having a heated discussion on the phone. She was about to turn around and leave when he motioned that it was alright to come in.

"I really don't care what she's got to say about it." Darcy snapped, "It's none of her business anyway. I'm not a child."

He rolled his eyes at Lizzie who had taken up a position on the bed with the television turned down low.

"Who is it?" She whispered

Darcy shook his head and apologised into the phone "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

Lizzie tried to discreetly work out what was going on from the one sided conversation.

"Oh come on, she's threatened that before, you know as well as I do that she wouldn't do it." Will advised "She needs us too much."

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask. Uh huh, yeah that's alright I'll pick you up tomorrow from the station." He glanced at Lizzie who was pretending to be interested in the television; he wasn't fooled for a minute "Okay. Don't worry It'll blow over. Love you too, Bye."

The minute he had put down the phone Lizzie turned, "So who do you love now?"

Will gave a weary smile and replied, "My sister."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose I can deal with that. What's going on?"

"Arggghhhh" Will groaned, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, "My Aunt Catherine has found out that we're living together and she's not very happy."

Lizzie's eyebrows knitted together, "Is she that old fashioned?"

"Ohhhhh yes." Will declared, "And it's not just that we live together and are unmarried, it's that your family aren't......" He trailed off, opening his eyes to look at her

"Rich" Lizzie finished for him, "That's what you were going to say wasn't it? My family aren't high society like yours."

"You know I don't care about any of that Liz." Darcy reminded

Lizzie nodded and to his relief answered, "Yeah, I know. But your Aunt obviously does. So what's going to happen? You said to Georgie that she'd threatened to do something, what was it?"

"It doesn't matter. She won't do it, and even if she did I've got plans of my own anyway." Will replied

"Did she threaten to cut you off?" Lizzie guessed, "Just because you're living with me?"

"Yeah, but she's done it before and nothing's ever come from it." He got up from the chair and sat in front of her on the bed, making sure she was really listening, "You know that I've been making contacts overseas and here at home this past year. Once I finish college I'm planning to branch out on my own, away from the family business. If for some reason Aunt Catherine did cut me off she would still have to pay me out for my share of the hotel and I still have everything left to me by my parents. Cutting me off is more about making a point then actually having any influence on the amount of money I have. I have more then enough to set us up, it would just be a year earlier then planned."

"You would go through all that to stay with me?" Lizzie asked quietly

Will smiled, "Of course."

"But she's your family Darcy." Lizzie reminded

"She will still be my family if I don't work for her. Her being my Aunt doesn't mean she can dictate my life" He remarked, before revising softly "Our lives."

Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him tenderly, "I love you."

Darcy grinned, "I love you too."

Lizzie continued to gaze at him, wondering how she had once felt emotions so opposite to what she was feeling right now. She shook her head to bring herself back to the present, trying to remember what she was going to ask him before he'd gone all deep and meaningful on her. Finally she remembered

"Is Georgie coming for a visit?"

"Yes, she's finished school and Aunt Catherine is driving her mad, so she's escaping to us." Will explained

"Yay!" Lizzie exclaimed, "I'm beginning to miss having more then one sister around, and I prefer yours to my three youngest."

"She'll be happy to hear it, because it would seem that she idolises you as well. Although Lord knows why..." He teased

Lizzie gave him a shove, "Watch it or I'll teach her how to stand up to you."

Darcy feigned shock, "You wouldn't dare!"

* * *

Will picked Georgie up from the train station as promised the next day. She generally travelled heavy, but even he was surprised by the amount of stuff she'd brought with her this time.

"Georgie, you're not actually moving in till next year right?" He asked suspiciously

"Right" Georgie confirmed, "I just brought a few things with me to help get my room set up. You know so I've got less to do when I'm about to start college. Do you think Lizzie will help me?"

Darcy chuckled, "I'm pretty sure there is nothing Lizzie would enjoy more, and Jane as well for that matter."

Finally they managed to pile all of her bags into the car and Will slammed the boot shut before driving back to the apartment.

Lizzie ran to the window when she heard them pull up, waving as she saw Georgie get out of the car. Will got out of the driver's side and pointed to the boot, Lizzie raised her eyebrows and made her way downstairs to find him unpacking multiple bags.

"What's all this?" Lizzie asked, giving Georgie a hug

"She's decided to start getting her room together before she moves in." Darcy explained

"I thought you might be able to help me." Georgie appealed

Lizzie grinned, "I'd love to! I'll tell you what – I'm meeting Jane for lunch on campus, how about you join us and then we can all come back and see what we can do?"

Georgie nodded enthusiastically, while Darcy only groaned under the weight of the bags.

"Hey what about all that Women's Lib stuff Liz? Shouldn't we be equals in bag carrying according to your principles?"

Lizzie slapped him playfully, but dutifully picked up one of the bags and handed another to Georgie. Together they trudged up the stairs into what would soon become Georgie's room.

Dumping the bags Georgie went back down to get her handbag out of the car, leaving Will and Lizzie to sit down on the bed. It was the room that Lizzie had stayed in when Jane had been unwell. Lizzie shook her head as she glanced around, 'It all seemed so long ago.'

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Will mused

Lizzie nodded, "I haven't been in here since we last lived here."

"Since the beginning." Darcy proclaimed

Lizzie grinned, "Yes"

Georgie arrived in the doorway puffing, "I'm going to have to get used to those stairs!" She exclaimed

Darcy looked at Lizzie and they both laughed

"Come on" Lizzie remarked, taking Georgie by the arm, "Your brother's going to take us to see Jane."

"Where's your car?" Darcy asked

"Jane's got it" Lizzie replied as if it were obvious, "She can give us a lift back. You've got to drive over for your class anyway."

"Fineee." Will pretended to grumble, walking to his room to grab his bag before rushing to wrap both of his arms around his girls as they walked down the stairs.

* * *

Charlie and Charlotte were with Jane when they got to the cafeteria.

"Hey Georgie" Charlotte announced, "What's happening?"

"We're going to help her start decorating her room." Lizzie explained, plonking down onto the lounge, "Wanna help?"

"Sure!" Charlotte and Jane replied

"I've got a class to get to." Charlie announced, quickly finishing off his drink and standing up

"Me too" Darcy echoed

"Looks like we'll miss out" Charlie announced

"Oh damn." Darcy replied sarcastically, snapping his fingers

"Go on, get out of here then." Lizzie yelled after them

They both laughed and gave the girls a wave as they walked off.

* * *

Jane gave them a lift back to the apartment as promised, and once again they climbed the steps and entered Georgie's room.

"So what have we got here?"Lizzie asked

"Mainly photos." Georgie answered, "Some posters, clothes, shoes..."

All three girls eyes lit up as they realised that they were going to have someone else to share clothing and shoes with.

"Okay, well let's start then!" Lizzie announced enthusiastically

Charlotte set to work putting up the posters where Georgie wanted them, Jane and Lizzie put away the clothes and shoes, and Georgie arranged her personal photographs on the shelves.

Leaving Jane to finish the clothes Lizzie walked over to Georgie and examined the photos she was putting out. Smiling she picked up one of two parents with a baby in their arms and a young boy by their side.

"You look like your Mum" Lizzie remarked, roaming her eyes from the young Will to his father, "Will looks like your Dad."

Georgie nodded and took the photo from her, "Yes, I'm glad we can both carry parts of them on even though they're no longer with us."

"They are still with you Georgie." Lizzie reassured, squeezing the girl's hand as she replaced the photo on the shelf

"I'd like to get one of you and Will to add to the collection." Georgie shared in a hopeful voice

"Of course" Lizzie answered, "We'll take some of all of us together while you're here and they'll be here in your room when you move in."

Georgie smiled, "Thankyou Liz. I'm really glad my brother found you."

Lizzie grinned and wrapped Georgie in a sisterly hug

"And I'm glad that you and Jane have moved into the apartment as well." Georgie added, turning to include Jane and Charlotte in the conversation, "I love my brother, and Charlie but it's going to be so much more fun having two other girls around the house."

"Oh we agree" Jane confessed

"Now we can out number the boys" Lizzie added with a twinkle in her eye

"I must warn you though" Charlotte piped up, "Always knock on your brother's door if you think both he and Lizzie are in there."

Lizzie blushed and Jane just laughed

"Trust me, I speak from experience." Charlotte teased, "Although at least he's not my brother."

Georgie screwed up her face, "Oh God Charlotte, thanks for the heads up but I could have really done without that mental picture."

Lizzie shook her head and mock glared at Charlotte

"But I hadn't thought of that." Georgie stated, glancing at Lizzie "How am I going to go when I meet a guy? I can't possibly bring him back here with Will around!"

When the Bennet sisters had moved out of their dorm Charlotte had moved in, but there was still a spare room. Lizzie and Jane looked at each other and made the decision without exchanging words,

"If it's okay with Charlotte, you can use the spare room at our old dorm." Lizzie suggested

Georgie's eyes lit up at the prospect

"BUT it's only on the condition that you keep your brother in the loop. If you have a serious boyfriend he needs to meet him and he needs to start coming here." Lizzie informed

"I don't mind you using the dorm for some privacy away from Will and Charlie, but I agree with Lizzie." Charlotte echoed, "It can't turn into a secret hideaway. For one thing it wouldn't be fair on Will and it would put Lizzie in the middle of it all."

"Oh I promise I won't!" Georgie proclaimed, "I wouldn't do that to you Lizzie, or to Will. I love him to much. It's just he can be a bit too overprotective sometimes, and it would be a bit weird to bring a guy here at the start of a relationship."

"Okay" Lizzie agreed, "We trust you."

Charlotte fished in her handbag for her keys and took the spare dorm key off, passing it to Georgie. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Georgie threw the key into her bag just as the door opened to reveal Will and Charlie. They glanced around the room

"Are we interrupting some secret girls business or something?" Will asked hesitantly

"No, no" Lizzie announced, walking over and giving him a peck on the cheek, "In fact your timing is spot on- we've just finished. What do you think?"

"It's starting to look alot more like Georgiana." Will acknowledged

"Very nice." Charlie agreed, then pulled two bags from behind his back, "Who's hungry?"

Charlotte and Georgie jumped up, chasing Charlie down to the dining room, Jane followed at a more leisurely pace. Will took Lizzie's hand in his and swang it back and forth as they made their own way down.

"Thanks for helping Georgie." He murmured softly

"I enjoyed it." Lizzie confessed, "It will be nice when she's living here."

"You don't know how happy that makes me, to hear you say that." Darcy declared

Lizzie smiled, "You're just a big softie Will Darcy."

Will shrugged, "Maybe I am."

They were the last to reach the table, as they sat down Charlie threw a burger to each of them. Darcy opened his and looked around the table. Charlotte was busy gossiping with Georgie, Charlie was whispering to Jane and Lizzie was by his side.

It couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
